


The feeling is mutual, Sir

by astrumysticus



Series: The Runway [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AGAIN DON'T EXPECT TOO MUCH OF THIS STORY, AND THERE'S NO SMUT, Alternate Universe, Asia's Next Top Model inspired, BOI IT'S NOT, BUT I'LL TRY TO MAKE SOME LEMON, EVERYONE IS ASKING ME IF THIS STORY IS ACTION, Established Relationship, FLUFFY TO THE HIGHEST LEVEL, Fluff, Gay, IDK HOW 2 TAG HALP ME, IM A BABY, KUROO IS PERVERT, M/M, MORE GAYS, Model, Modelling, Slow Burn, TSUKISHIMA IS A BADASS, and please don't expect too much, bOI U wONT EXPECT THE ENDING, fast paced, gays, really fluff, slight!Drama, slowbuild, warning u haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrumysticus/pseuds/astrumysticus
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is an amateur model, striving hard to become professional and meet his idols, Oikawa Tooru and Akaashi Keiji. At a young age, he knew what he wanted, and that is, to become a model. He had the looks, the height, the beauty. What he don't have was the fame, the popularity. In order to achieve his dreams, he joined a Modelling contest where his idols are the judges. He met interesting persons, lively ones, shy ones, name it. He was one step ahead, he was always at the top. What could go wrong? Kuroo Tetsuroo is the answer, his nightmare, the CEO of a Car company, well-known dress clothing line, rubber company. Kei don't know how to deal with him.





	1. See you later

**Author's Note:**

> So, Hi guys! This will be my first Haikyuu fanfic! (lol jk i have a Reon ff in my drafts but it was meh) English is not my first language so I'm saying sorry in advance if I made some grammatical errors. 
> 
> So, the thing is.. this story is inspired by the Asia's Next Top Model Cycle 4, Have you watched that season-- (ifyes, do you still remember Sang In? The Korean girl who messed up with the idk was that the CEO or what? So yeh wtvr.haha. that scene/episode inspired me to make this haha. The other episode that inspired me was at cycle 5, where the models bullied Philippines but Maureen proved them wrong (yaz bitchs haha) 
> 
> You can also comment your prompts/suggestions! Or message me on twitter; @astrumysticus ~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tsukishima Kei met Kuroo Tetsurou. Something clicked, Tsukki was sure of it.
> 
> "You know what you're beautiful.." The man suddenly said.  
> Tsukishima nodded. "Thank you.." Not minding the burning gaze of the man.

Tsukishima Kei always loved the spotlight. The camera flicking, the media or paparazzi flocking to him, the eyes with burned desire locked into his, but, of course, he never got to experience that. He was an amateur model after all, there are so many people like him striving hard to enter this kind of industry.

 

 

At a young age, he knew this was for him, he knew Modelling was the one. He can't forget how it all started. His brother, Akiteru, was gifted a DSLR Camera by their Mom and they tried it. Kei being the model, and Akiteru the photographer. In just a span of minutes, Kei felt something. Like he was drowning, like-- something was tugging in his sleeves or whispering to his ears saying; This is your life.

 

He can feel something burning inside of him. His body was moving on its own. And in just one click; Tsukishima knew. He didn't choose the Modelling life. The Modelling life chose him.

 

"Tsukki~" Yamaguchi,his bestfriend beamed at him. He raised an eyebrow at him, murmured a 'what'.

  
"Yachi told me that your idols are making a contest.." He said. Immediately, Tsukki's full attention was on Yamaguchi. "Oh fuck..shut up, Yamaguchi!" He shouted, shocked on what his best buddy revealed. His classmates weirdly stared at him, he didn't mind.

  
"You know.. a Modelling contest.. They are currently scouting some amateurs and they'll train it. You want to join?" Yamaguchi asked.

  
Tsukishima's eyes was full of stars. "Are you stupid? Of course yes!"

 

Oikawa Tooru and Akaashi Keiji was at the pinnacle of their career, they are at the top. Japan's Super Model, one of the Asia's Super Model. They are Tsukishima Kei's inspiration. Because at a young age, Oikawa and Akaashi made it. And Tsukishima wanted to be one of them. Oikawa was 2 years older than him, while Akaashi was 1 year. And they are already successful. If they made it, then surely, Tsuki can do it, too..

 

"Well..how about school?" Yamaguchi asked.

 

Tsukishima's graduating this year, and things got harder. If he choose to join the contest then he'll stop... if he'll get accepted. But this is Tsukishima Kei's dream. This will serve as Level 1 to achieve his dream. This is his first step.

 

He shrugged. "I don't know.. I don't want to think about it.."

 

Their professor for that period came. But Tsukishima's thoughts of Modelling, the contest, his idols, never left his mind. He wants to join that contest, he wants to meet his idols, he want to experience the super model life. But choosing that means he'll leave school. For months.. Yes, his family will never get mad at him but he feel guilty about choosing this than finishing school. But it's not he'll leave school for good. After the contest, he'll comeback, study and get his degree. He just needs to finish this sem and join the contest.

 

If he'll get accepted... but of course, he'll show 'em who Tsukishima Kei is.

 

"Tsukki~ Let's go get some monja?" Yamaguchi asked after their class finished.

  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Yamaguchi. I want to go home early and search about the details of that contest.." He said.

 

Yamaguchi nodded. "Of course.. Okay, see you tomorrow~ I'll go ahead and meet up someone.."

  
"Still the lowkey flirt Yamaguchi.." He smirked, his best friend laughed. "Well, we all need to have some fun, Tsukki!"

  
Tsukishima shook his head in disbelief. "I'm having fun, in modelling ofcourse. Not that type of 'fun' banging boys every night, Yamaguchi."

  
"I'm not like that, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi screamed.

  
Tsukishima smirked. "Well whatever."

 

 

They bid each other good byes and walked out on different route. Tsukishima going to the school's dorm, while Yamaguchi entering the Engineering building meeting up with someone. Tsukishima stopped his tracks. It was too early to go home. He changed his route and went outside the campus, he wants to drink some coffee.

 

 

The walk was peaceful, and quiet. Just what Tsukishima wanted. The music from his headphones rang in his ears and he can't help but nod his head syncing with the beat of the music, tapping his fingers lightly at his lap. Tsukishima scanned the surrounding, roaming his eyes to sky, the busy streets, and to people around him. It was 4 in the afternoon and the pastel color of pink and violet blends perfectly and beautifully in the [sky](http://carolinapatchworks.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2011/10/394968099.jpg).

 

Tsukishima to stopped at his favourite coffee shop. He needs to warm and calm himself, he can feel the rush of his blood-- excited of what will happen to his life soon but he needs to be composed. Tsukishima entered the cafe and the smell of the aroma of caffeine welcomed him. He walked through the counter and ordered his usual pick. He was a regular costumer here afterall.

 

"The usual.." Tsukishima said. The cashier nodded. "One cappuccino and a strawberry shortcake coming right up!" She cheerfully said. Tsukishima got his order fast, he scanned the whole shop. There were few costumers, and he's mind was battling right now whether to stay in the cafe to eat the food or leave and eat what he ordered while walking. But ofcourse, Tsukishima hated eating while walking. He looked like a not decent person.

 

He sat at a table for two, he placed his [order ](https://previews.123rf.com/images/singkham/singkham1303/singkham130300016/18257340-Close-up-coffee-latte-art-and-strawberry-cake-Stock-Photo-cup.jpg)at the table and took off the headphones. The music played in the cafe was good than his playlist. "Itadakimas~" He whispered to himself before digging in.

 

While eating, Tsukishima scanned his instagram, scrolling up and down, liking some pics of an amateur or professional models. He stopped when he saw Oikawa Tooru's [post ](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/36900000/Oikawa-Tooru-haikyuu-high-kyuu-36907275-500-500.jpg)about the said contest. He liked the picture and read the caption of the model.

 

Tsukki rested his chin at his right palm while reading. "We are currently finding some Models with the will to become a Super Model! For more information visit our Facebook page or log in to our website; www.japanmodels.com See you there~"

 

He felt his heart beat thump rapidly. He must join the contest.

 

While waiting for the website to load, a stranger sat infront of him. Tsukishima can't help but to frown at the man who was infront of him. "Uh excuse me?" He asked.

  
The stranger smiled cheerfully at him, no, more like, a grin. "You look lonely so I decided to--"

  
"Oh whatever." Tsukishima cut him off. The grin of the man never faded, the man was getting in his nerves.

 

Tsukishima ate silently. So does the man but still the Cheshire grin of his never leave. Tsukishima can feel a nerve popped in his forehead. But still, he composed himself and stayed calm. He just can't believe that the man had the guts to sit infront of him. There were so many available tables and still. If ever Tsukishima looked lonely then he should just fuck off and leave him.

 

"You know what you're beautiful.." The man suddenly said.  
Tsukishima nodded. "Thank you.." Not minding the burning gaze of the man.  
"I have a model friends. If you want, I can introduce you to them..." He added.

 

What the man said was slowly seducing him. But the thing is, he don't know this man with a crazy hair. His offer might be a scam or what.

 

"Thank you but no thank you.." Tsukishima said.  
The man laughed at his response. "Okay okay, I'm sorry... But if ever you change your mind here's my number." He handed Tsukki a calling card.

 

Tsukishima stared at it, not accepting the piece of paper.The man once again laughed and placed the card beside Tsukki's cup. "Well, I gottta go.. It was nice bumping into you." The man smiled at him. Tsukishima can't help but to lock his gaze at the man. "Before I leave, I must know your name.." He added.

 

Tsukishima opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out. He felt paralyzed, he can't move his own body but his thoughts are lively. Just who is this man and he made Tsukishima like this? His heart were thumping rapidly like a sledgehammer, he can feel his body getting cold, and the worse is, he knew he looked stupid but he can't help himself.

 

"Uh are you okay?" The man asked worriedly.  
Tsukishima shook his head. Oh my God what the hell was that? "Tsu..Tsukishima.." He finally answered.

 

The man once again smiled at him. He took his suitcase and hat. "See you later, Tsukki~" He bid goodbye and left the shop.

 

Dumbfounded, Tsukishima couldn't believe what was happening to him. He stared at the back of the man exiting the cafe. When the man was at the door, he took a glance at Tsukki then once again smiled and waved at him, and left. Tsukishima heaved a sigh then run his fingers thru his hair. He can still feel his heart beating fast, the coffee just made everything worse.

 

He stared at the card at the top of the table.

 

“KUROO INC.”  
**Kuroo Testurou**

_072-812-3456_

 

Come to think of it, the man-- Kuroo, was attractive. He had the type of the 'breath-taking' beauty. The bedhead seemed so naturally, his eyes that burned like a sun but insides were full of stars, the lips that looks rough but at the same time soft. What added to the man's attractiveness was his outfit. Kuroo Tetsuroo was wearing a dark navy suit that hugged his body perfectly. His biceps and thighs are to die for-- Tsukishima shooked his head. "What the hell am I thinking.."

 

He took the card at stared at it. Kuroo Tetsuroo... See you later, huh?


	2. First Call = First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi tried to helped Tsukishima, but failed big time because his best friend is a tiger hearted but at the same time cry baby. Tsukishima decided to call Kuroo, and things got better.
> 
> [Hey Tsukki.. Can we go out?] Kuroo asked.  
> Tsukishima stopped on his tracks, shocked of what Kuroo said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying HUHUHU. Its been two hours since i've posted this and i got 6 kudos and 50+ hits T^T THANK YOU SO MUCH! i know its just smoool but dang gurl imsohappyicouldie
> 
> And the 1.5k words on chapter 1. I'm sorry uhuhuhu, I'm not really good at long chapters. The longest one I've wrote was 2 or 3k? Yeah haha and guys I'm on wattpad too with the same username! 
> 
> Let's be friends~

“Yamaguchi, no!” Tsukishima screamed when his Yamaguchi took the card and his phone from his palm. His best friend shook his head as he ran to the other side of the room. “What?” He laughed as he took a glimpse of Tsukishima’s flushed face. He then stared at the calling card.

 

“Oh my God, Tsukki! Is he rich? I think he’s a CEO!” His best friend squealed and took out Tsukishima’s phone. Tsukishima’s face turned horror, he ran as fast as he can and took his phone from Yamaguchi’s palm. “Tsukki!”

 

Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows. “Shut up Yamaguchi!”

“Aww! You’re no fun!” Yamaguchi teased him.

 

It’s been two days after Tsukishima met Kuroo. And he has no plans on calling him. Well, if ever he decided to call him what would he say? Like heck, Tsukishima’s stand on not accepting Kuroo’s offer never altered but still-- there’s a part of him that wants to call the man.

 

Tsukishima crawled into his bed and stared the ceiling, phone clutched on his palm. “Shut up Yamaguchi, go fuck that Teru whatever..” He said.  
Yamaguchi chuckled. “It’s Terushima stupid!”

 

Tsukishima ignored Yamaguchi’s respond. His thoughts wandered to the certain boy with crazy bedhead and an annoying Cheshire grin. Since that day, Tsukishima is not normal at all. He felt something changed. He felt lonely, he felt longing. And it was not a good sign.

 

These changes might be an obstacle to reach his dream.

 

“Hey, Tsukki.. Why not call him?” Yamaguchi asked.  
Tsukishima frowned. “Yamaguchi!”

“Woah woah woah! Calm down, baby!” The brunette laughed. His words are not clear to Tsukishima’s ears because of his muffled laughs. He sighed and grasped the phone tightly, seconds later, Yamaguchi fell silent. “I mean, Tsukki. Are you embarrassed?” He asked.  
Tsukishima jumped off his bed and sat. “What? No! Why-Why would I? What the heck!” He stuttered. Yamaguchi nodded and placed his chin at his palm. “You are embarrassed.”

 

Tsukishima felt his faced heat up. He was sure that Yamaguchi’s laughing hysterically inside because of his reactions. He was known calm after all but because of this certain man he was not at his normal state and it is a big surprising news. Once again, he heard the loud thumping of his heartbeat, the uneasy feeling, the cold sweat and the trembling hands and knees. Heck! He was only thinking of Kuroo and this is what he gets! What more if he once again met the man? He might do stupid things that he never done before!

 

“I’m not embarrassed!” Tsukki felt like giving up. The demons fluttering in his stomach are not helping at all. What he doesn’t understand was he felt like throwing up. Every time Tsukki felt nauseous or nervous, he throws up. And it’s really not a good thing.

 

“Tsukki, are you okay?” His best friend worriedly asked.  
Tsukishima slowly lay at his bed. “I felt like throwing up..” He murmured but Yamaguchi clearly heard it.

 

Something’s really fluttering inside his stomach. And he’s sure it was not because of hunger, it was something else. Tsukishima never believed that things like this do exist. He’s not a fan of love, fairy-tale, fictions, and shits. He doesn’t even know how love works or whatever--- wait what?!

 

He’s eyes widen by the sudden realization. I AM NOT INLOVE!

 

From his peripheral vision he saw how Yamaguchi chuckled slightly at him. He sighed and gave up. “Yamaguchi, how do I deal with this?”

 

The brunette sat beside him, he tapped Tsukishima’s shoulder lightly. With that, he calmed for seconds only. Because after that, his thoughts wandered again then boom the feeling he felt yesterday and the other day and a little while ago goes berserk inside him over again.

 

“Okay so Love Yama-Guru is back!” His best friend said in a loud voice. He hushed him and Yamaguchi just gave him a peace sign. “My patient for today, my best friend since middle school; Tsukishima Kei.. So how are you feeling right now?”

 

Tsukishima felt stupid. Yamaguchi is stupid. But he knows his best friend can help him. So he’ll endure this stupidity for a while.

 

“I’m good..” He rolled his eyes when Yamaguchi was acting like a doctor. “Hey as far as I know a Love Guru doesn’t act like that—“  
“Shut up Tsukishima..” Yamaguchi imitated the blonde’s voice. He can’t help but to scoff at what his best friend did. “Engk! Wrong answer!” Then he imitated a wrong buzz sound.

 

This is so stupid. He thought.

 

“I’ll ask you again, please answer with honesty.” Yamaguchi asked then took his eyeglass, then wore it. Tsukishima’s sight blurred a little but it was fine. He heaved a sigh. It’s embarrassing, how will his best friend react?  
“Hey, Tsukki.. I’m your best friend ‘ya know? You can trust me..” The brunette sincerely said. Tsukishima nodded.

 

“I uh…” He started. “I don’t know, Yamaguchi. My heart’s been running like a mad man, and cold sweats keep pouring, and my body’s always trembling..” He answered.

Yamaguchi nodded. “And why are you feeling that way? Are you, perhaps, thinking of someone?” He asked, Tsukishima nodded. “And who?” He added.

Tsukishima fell silent for a while. “Uh.. the stranger—“

“---Who?” Yamaguchi asked.

“With the crazy bed head---“ He continued.

“—Who?” His best friend cut him off.

“And annoying Cheshire grin—“ He was pouring sweat already.

“---Who is it, Tsukki?” The brunette teased.

Tsukishima sighed. Damn. “Kuroo Tetsurou..” He whispered.

 

Yamaguchi let out a squeal. “Aww, my baby Tsukki is now a grown-up man! He’s inlove!”  
Tsukishima frowned. “No I’m not!”  
“Yes you are~” Yamaguchi teased.

 

Tsukishima sighed as he ran his fingers through his golden locks. It’s stupid. How can he be inlove with that man when he only met him once? Does love works like this? If it is, then it’s really stupid. He was so sure that it’s not love. But then what is it?

 

“You know what, Tsukki. I know you won’t believe me but if you really wanna know the answer to you fucking questions then go call that attractive man with crazy bed head and an annoying Cheshire grin so that you’ll go in peace.” Yamaguchi barked.

 

Tsukishima bit his lower lip at what his best friend said. Can he do it? Well,ofcourse he can but what will he say?

 

“But..” Tsukishima murmured.  
“Goddamnit Tsukki! Just do it!” Yamaguchi handed him the calling card.

 

He slowly took it from his bestfriend’s palm. Tsukishima sighed as he opened his phone. He took a glance at Yamaguchi, then back from his white thin device. “Uh.. but what will—“  
The brunette shook his head. “It’s now or never…”

 

Tsukishima’s finger were trembling as he tapped out the digits of Kuroo’s number. He was having a hard time to breathe. A few seconds later, the digits were complete. He stared at it. His mind battling whether to tap the call button or not.

 

“Oh please!” Yamaguchi shouted then tapped the call button. Tsukki’s eyes widen, mouth agape, as he looked to his best friend who just rolled his eyes. “What? I helped you!”

 

_Calling…._

 

While waiting for Kuroo to answer, Tsukishima steadied his breathing. But it was no use because the fast beating of his heart never slowed its pace.

 

Tsukishima startled when a woman voice answered.. “Sorry, the number you have dialled are out of service. Please try again later..” He sighed then grasped the gadget tightly. “It was the operator..” He whispered.

 

Yamaguchi took the phone from his hand and dialled the man again. But just like what happened a little while ago. It was the operator who answered it. Tsukishima grabbed his own phone from the brunette.

 

He shook his head. “Yamaguchi it’s no use..”  
“Hey, you can always try it again. How ‘bout later? Let’s eat dinner first…” Yamaguchi said, and he nodded.

 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi goes to the cafeteria. And then ate their meals, gossiping about the scandals of the models, and others related to that industry. Yamaguchi remained his usual self, the cheerful lively one, but he knew something was wrong with his best friend.

 

Tsukki was disappointed. He knew.

 

After eating they went to their respective dorms. Yamaguchi bid goodbye so does Tsukishima. And walked in different route. Yamaguchi on the left wing while Tsukki at the right. Tsukishima opened his dorm lock. His dorm mate, Kawanishi is already there.

 

“Good evening..” He greeted.  
Kawanishi nodded. “Good evening.”

 

Tsukishima lay on his chaotic bed where Yamaguchi higgledy-piggledy it a while ago. He took out his phone then stared at him. A while ago he felt frenzied and now… he’s tranquil. Tsukishima hastily grabbed his free pillow then pressed his face on it and let out a squeal.

 

He can hear how Kawanishi jolted from his chair. But he didn’t mind, instead he pressed his face more on the soft pillow. Why am I feeling this way? Tsukishima thought.

 

The blonde stayed in that position for a couple of minutes. A few seconds later, the door creaked open and he heard Kawanishi greeted his other dorm mate, Lev. He didn’t bother to remove the pillow from his face but he still greeted Lev a good evening.

 

He heard him laugh. “What’s gotten into you? You’ve been like that for days…” Lev said.  
“Let him be, Haiba.” Kawanishi answered.

 

What he felt right now was a lot different than what he felt the other day, or yesterday, or a while ago. It was something unobtrusive. A silent chaos. Like a war was battling inside of him, but it was peaceful.

 

Tsukishima abruptly opened his eyes when he felt something vibrated. It was his phone. He jolted up, and immediately took the phone. His golden orbs locks on his phone screen.

 

_Kuroo Tetsurou calling…_

 

“Oh shit!” He can’t help but shout, oh, more like—squeal like a highschool girl in a shoujo manga. From his peripheral vision, he saw his dorm mates stared at him weirdly, but soon ignored him.

 

In a speed, Tsukishima answered the call.

 

[Tsukki? Is that you?”] The deep voice of Kuroo rang on his ears like a majestic music piece. He sat appropriately at his bed. He nodded even though Kuroo can’t see it. “Uh, yes… it’s me..” He answered.

 

[Oh… I’m sorry I couldn’t answer your call, I was in a meeting..] Kuroo explained.  
Tsukishima damp his lips. “I-I-It’s okay..” He stuttered and Tsukishima felt stupid.

 

In a matter of seconds, the silent chaos, the peaceful war was turned into a lurid turmoil and a passionate penetrating skirmish of that stupid little thing called love. Tsukishima puffed his breathe out.

 

[Why did you call?] Kuroo asked which Tsukishima could not answer. They fell silent, only listening to their heavy but calming breathing. [--Oh I’m sorry..] Kuroo took his words back.  
“..No, i-It’s okay..” Tsukishima mumbled.

 

The blonde stood up and walked through the window, he looked at the beautifully scattered stars on the night sky. Phone clutched on his ears, listening to the comfortable silence, staring at the exquisite painting of Almighty. Tsukishima have no idea that Kuroo’s looking at the night sky too.

 

[Hey Tsukki.. Can we go out?] Kuroo asked.  
Tsukishima stopped on his tracks, shocked of what Kuroo said.

 

He knows what to answer. He knows the answer. But because of the overwhelming feeling embracing himself made him go speechless.

 

He could hear Kuroo swore in a tiny voice. Kuroo cough. [I’m sorry I didn’t mean—God I really said that out loud..]  
Tsukishima chuckled. “Yes, Kuroo.”

 

The blonde widen his eyes when he heard something shattered, like a glass fell off and scattered on the floor, he then heard Kuroo’s feint ‘ouch’ and ‘yes’ on the other line. Tsukishima slyly smiled.

 

[C-C-C-C-Can w-we meet?] A few moments later Kuroo’s back at the line.  
Tsukishima bit his lower lip when he heard Kuroo stuttering. “Uh of course, uhm today—tonight?”

 

He took a glance at the wall clock. “I mean, sure, it’s only 8 o’clock.. I don’t have any morning class tomorrow…” He added.  
[Oh fuck that’s cool!] Kuroo said. [Shit I said that out loud, I’m sorry!] He added.  
Tsukishima can’t help but to laugh. “It’s okay, Kuroo….”

 

Tsukishima left the windowpane then goes to his own closet. Holding his phone using his left ear and shoulder, still talking to Kuroo, he picked out [clothes ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/66/3d/3b/663d3bdf5cec005518f3a5d6af3fefa3.jpg)for tonight’s event. In the end, he chose a grayish V-neck shirt, black leather jacket, denim jeans and black sneakers.

 

[I’ll pick you up, Tsukki. Uh, where do you live?] Kuroo hesitated. [Uh that’s a personal question but I need to pick you up for your safety..] He added.  
Tsukki entered the comfort room. “It’s okay, Kuroo.” He chuckled. “I’m currently living at the school dorm..” He answered, and told him the address. “Just text me when your outside..” He added.

 

[Okay okay, see you, Tsukki..] Kuroo bid a goodbye.

 

He then took a quick shower then changed his clothes. After that, Tsukki left the comfort room. And he was welcomed by the curious gaze by his dorm mates. He raised an eyebrow and muttered a ‘what’. Kawanishi just smirked then shrugged while Lev vulgar to his curiosity.

 

“Oh~ Tsukki has a date!” He singsong.  
Tsukishima stuck a tongue out. “Whatever.”

 

The blonde took his important things like wallet and a handkerchief, he was already holding his phone. He then stared at his reflection in the mirror, put a little amount of his perfume and brushed his blonde locks then he was now ready to go.

 

A few moments later Tsukki felt his phone vibrated. He took it out.

 

 **From: Kuroo Tetsurou**  
I’m here. :D

 

Tsukishima really felt stupid with this gushy feeling he felt. But it was a good feeling that he can’t help but embraced it. There’s something about him Kuroo, in a span of days, he made Tsukishima felt strange, mixed emotions. It was amazing, Tsukishima wants to feel more.

 

He composed a text message for him.

 

 **To: Kuroo Tetsurou**  
Coming :)

 

Heck, he doesn’t even send Yamaguchi nor his mother or Akiteru an emoji. And he do it with Kuroo who he just met the other day. Way to go, Tsukishima.

 

The walked through the school gates felt forever. The rush of the blood thru his veins, the loud pumping of his heart, Tsukishima was shocked that he managed to stay alive. He saw an expensive jet black car parking at the front of the school gates.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou was breath-taking.

 

“Hi..” The man greeted him with a smile.  
Tsukishima can’t help himself but to smile at him too. “Hello..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Heyguys, this will be a pretty long fic because i got so many ideas but dontknow how to put it all in here. HAHA
> 
> If you ever had any idea for this story please do message me or comment it in the comment box! It will be a big help :) 
> 
> AND GUYS! YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHO'LL JOIN THE CONTEST? I only have Suga, Yahaba, Kenjirou in mind :<


	3. Real Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfect place, perfect moment, perfect timing, perfect people, perfect date. Tsukishima wished this will never end. He wished for more, he wished that the man beside him was his'.
> 
> \---
> 
> “Can I kiss you?” Kuroo asked a question that nearly drove Tsukishima crazy.
> 
> \---
> 
>  
> 
> Tsukishima nodded. “Let’s make it real, Kuroo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I want you to know Kuroo and Tsukki's relationship first than the said competition. :) It's for future purposes hekhek.
> 
> I'm shocked that I am able to update thrice! The kudos and the comments, the supports of my friends gave me hope :) Thank you very much guys!

 

The ride was peaceful and quiet, just the way Tsukishima liked it but there’s a part of him that wants the atmosphere loud, lively and cheerful. A hundred—no----thousand percent contrasts to Tsukishima’s personality and likings.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou, wearing plain maroon shirt, a beige khaki shirt, and a strappy sandal. With that simple clothing he wore, with no sweat and no objections, surely, he can make girls and ‘boys’ go wild. Tsukishima suddenly felt ashamed of how ‘extravagant’ he wore tonight than his date for tonight. He regretted overthinking what clothes to wear when he can actually wear simple apparels.

 

Tsukishima feel like he failed, big time. Kuroo Tetsurou was the ‘rich’ man here, and Tsukishima wore flashy clothes than the CEO himself. Well, come to think of it. Tsukishima’s not sure if he really is a CEO. But by the looks of it and the expensive car, suit and the suitcase when he first met him. Everything made sense.

 

He slightly shook his head. I’m overthinking too much, I might fail again, worse is, infront of him. Instead of overthinking, Tsukishima decided to lock his gaze outside. Little by little, the silence was not comfortable to him anymore, it made him tense.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou’s expression changed. He looked somehow angry. The unstable heavy breathing, the fiery gaze, the harsh grip on the steering wheel. Tsukishima suck in his breathing, he doesn’t know how to deal with this.

 

He wants to regret his stupid decisions. He doesn’t know this Kuroo Tetsurou yet he goes out with him. Tsukishima fucked up. What if Kuroo Tetsurou’s a big time criminal? What would happen to him? He’s friends don’t know where he went, Yamaguchi only knew Kuroo’s name. What if… what if…

 

Enough of the ‘what-ifs’. Tsukishima never really cared. He just wants to think of something else than hearing the deafening silence. But here’s the truth, Tsukishima Kei feels safe at Kuroo’s. He don’t know why or how. It’s just that.

 

He again took a glimpse at Kuroo. His expression was now calm and Tsukishima can’t help but to sigh in relief. Kuroo noticed it. He slowed the speed of the car, and turned the iPod on.

 

“You can choose whatever you like..” Kuroo said as he handed the iPod. Tsukishima instantly accepted it. He felt his heart skipped a beat when his fingers brushed into Kuroo’s rough palm. Tsukishima had a hard time choosing what music to play, his mind wandered to the man beside him. In the end, he randomly clicked a song and luckily it turns out to be a calming millennial music.

 

Tsukishima pouted while looking at the streets. The road was familiar to him, but he just can’t name it. He fell silent when he realized they were heading to a famous tourist spot in Tokyo. His face lit up then stared at Kuroo.

 

“Are you fucking serious?” He can’t help but to say it out loud. Kuroo chuckled at his reaction. “Of course..” He answered.

 

Just what in the world is happening to Tsukishima Kei? He met this stranger, felt weird emotions, then went out with him. Please pray for Tsukishima Kei’s safety.

 

But like what he said earlier. He felt safe with Kuroo.

 

A few moments later, they reached their destination. A cliff where you could see the whole beauty of Tokyo. Tsukishima excitedly left the car and ran as fast as he can to the railings. The last time he went here was when he was at 3rd year college where he had photo shoot of a famous beauty soap. He heard the car moved, he took a glance at it and saw Kuroo was parking it properly. The back of the car facing him. Kuroo went out to his own car, he smiled at Tsukishima’s sparkling appearance.

 

He opened the back of his car and it revealed a spacious room full of pillows and blankets with chocolates, junk foods, and drinks. Tsukishima was shocked when he saw [this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/31/91/eb/3191ebffd5b3e09932038658b2349e96.jpg).

 

“Well.. Do you like it?” Kuroo asked.  
Tsukishima scoffed. “Fuck you.” He hissed and jumped into the bed.

  
He pressed his face on the fluffy pillow. He needs to calm himself first before facing Kuroo. He once again felt the strange emotions but it gave him a weird pleasure. He loved this feeling, he wants to feel more of it.

 

Tsukishima felt the comfy bed moved, slowly adjusting to the new added weight. He jolted and sat properly. Kuroo layed beside him holding an expensive junk food. He slowly took a chocolate bar at the basket.

 

“Tsukki…” Kuroo called him.  
He looked at Kuroo. “Hmm?”

 

The cold breeze of the wind embraced the both of them, his hair was lightly blown by the cold zephyr. Their orbs locked onto each other. Knees and toes slightly touching. Rhythm of each ones heart beats collide.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Kuroo asked a question that nearly drove Tsukishima crazy.

 

On other people’s point of view. Kuroo Tetsuroo is a total stranger to Tsukishima Kei, and so does Tsukishima to Kuroo. But how come they easily got attached to each other, and automatically had that kind of bond that Tsukishima never felt to Yamaguchi nor Kuroo felt to his best bro, Bokuto.

 

It was bizarre. It was peculiar. But one thing for sure is; it’s beautiful.

 

Tsukishima never let out his voice, he just stared at Kuroo. But his stare was his answer to Kuroo’s question. The bedhead let out a soft chuckled as he moved closer to the blonde. Tsukishima felt like he was floating in a soft cloud, it was wonderful.

 

When Kuroo nose touched his, Tsukishima shut his eyes closed and felt Kuroo’s warm and soft lips crashed into his. They didn’t bothered to move, they just stayed in that position, feeling each other’s lips and warmness.  
The emotions Tsukishima hided for a long time suddenly burst out. His body move on its own so does his lips. He slowly wrapped his arms at Kuroo’s neck. The bedhead instantly responded to the blonde’s pure kiss. Tsukishima felt Kuroo’s arms snaked onto his waist. What they felt that moment was amazing. There were no lust, it was so pure.

 

They parted for air, sat beside each other, orbs locked together. It was perfect; Tsukishima wished this will never end. Tsukishima wished for more. He wants this man. He felt a need to make this Kuroo Tetsurou his own.  
Oh how lucky we are that wishing for something is free—WISH. But your wishes to be granted are another story.

 

“Tsukki..” Kuroo called his weird nickname that only him made it sound wonderful. “I think I love you..” He confessed.

 

Tsukki’s mouth fell agape. He freeze in his position, mind goes blank.

  
“I’m sorry.. Am I too fast?” Kuroo added. “I know we only met, but really, this emotions I felt right now is true..” Kuroo laced his fingers through Tsukishima’s, he intertwined it together. “I want to know you more...”

 

Everything was perfect. Too perfect that Tsukishima felt like it’s a dream. But boy he don’t want this dream, he doesn’t want this to be a dream. He want it real.

 

Tsukishima nodded. “Let’s make it real, Kuroo.”


	4. All hell break loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima spends the night with Kuroo.
> 
> \---
> 
> “Marry me..” Kuroo whispered in a low voice. Tsukishima could barely hear it, but somehow, by any chance, he could perfectly hear the words escaped from the older man’s lips. Tsukishima answered. “Four years..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys~ I wrote this chapter at the beach yesterday XD My family keeps on asking me if i have a boyfriend, i answered 'yes, it's Kuroo Tetsurou'. hahhaah
> 
> And i just realized that i made a mistake on chapter 1! it says that Tsukki went home but on Chapter2 tsukki's living in the school's dorm. lOL. Soorrry, haha, I'll just change the settings and viola~
> 
> Thank you for the support!

Everything seems so perfect at that moment. So perfect that Tsukishima thought he’s dreaming. It seems surreal.

 

They talked about their own lives as they lay beside each other, just looking at the night sky or Tokyo skyscrapers, hands intertwined together, bodies pressed together, heart and soul collide as one.

 

Kuroo whispered beaneath his breathe to Tsukishima’s ears. The warm air escaped from the older man’s lips gave the blonde a tingling sensation. “Tsukki~”

 

Kuroo’s voice was different from the voices Tsukishima had heard before. It was deep but can also manage a high pitched squeal. It was soft and gentle but also rough and hard. Is it weird if Tsukishima thought of Kuroo’s voice played like a majestic music piece of Beethoven or a soft piano cover of some young youtube sensation? Nevertheless, it was wonderful.

 

“Kuroo-san, what do you do for living?” Tsukishima asked.

The bedhead chuckled lightly. “Drop the formality, Tsukki~” He singsong. “Well, what do you think I do for living?” He answered the blonde with another question and it made him slightly irritated.

Tsukishima shrugged off his shoulders as he munch another batch of chips inside his mouth. “Beats me…” Answered Tsukishima. “But maybe, you’re a CEO… a big time rich syndicate… I don’t know..” He added.

“Tsukki, you’re hurting me…” Kuroo acted hurt. “That’s what you think of me?”

Tsukishima stuck a tongue out at Kuroo. If this man is acting childishly then Tsukishima will do, too.

 

Kuroo ran his fingers to Tsukishima’s soft delicate hands. It was soft and fluffy like a pillow, it look and feels fragile that Kuroo thought it might break if he grip it tightly. But the majority of what he felt by touching the blonde’s slender fingers and soft hands made him go speechless and astonished. He suddenly felt like he wants to protect this young man, Tsukishima, even if it costs his life. There’s something about this tall, blonde, salty, young adult that made his life turned upside-down.

 

If love works like this then Kuroo and Tsukishima needs to deal with it.

 

The blonde stared at Kuroo. He slowly ran his fingers to the bedhead locks. It was surprisingly soft, and no evidence of wax or gel. It was truly natural. Tsukishima loved it.

 

“Tsukki..” Kuroo called out his name in a soft whisper.

The overwhelming emotions Tsukishima felt made him stutter. “K-Kuroo-san..”

 

The atmosphere was peaceful; the only thing they can hear was their own warm breathing, a feint sound of crickets or some insects roaming around, branches of the trees and leaves slightly blown by the cold wind of Tokyo. They just sat there, staring at each other, feeling themselves.

 

It felt like it was Tsukishima and Kuroo’s everything.

 

Like it’s their whole life depends here. That this is a game at an expensive casino and they need to bet their everything in this gamble even if their win percentage is below average. Even if it destroys their own life, they need to try. They want to feel more of these fierce emotions embracing the both of them.

 

“Marry me..” Kuroo whispered in a low voice. Tsukishima could barely hear it, but somehow, by any chance, he could perfectly hear the words escaped from the older man’s lips. Tsukishima answered. “Four years..”

 

Kuroo slowly nodded, he understands what Tsukishima meant. He rests his nose at Tsukishima’s soft blonde locks. “I’ll wait…” He whispered. “I will wait..”

 

Tsukishima knew that people would judge him and his decisions. He knew it was wrong, this is wrong—but somehow everything felt right. Like his problems are now solved because of this Kuroo Tetsurou. He felt like the arrow pricked from his heart is now gone because this man took it. Tsukishima felt like nothing mattered anymore, except for this feeling, this moment, this man.

 

“Kuroo.. It’s midnight already. I can’t enter the campus anymore, I forgot to tell you that the school had curfew…” Tsukishima said as he realized time’s ticking.

Kuroo nodded as he sat properly. “Uh, you can.. Sleep at mine for tonight..”

 

The blonde eyes broaden, brows shot up, mouth slightly agape and cheeks flushed. The bedhead rose up, surprised of what he said to Tsukishima. But he seemed to forget that they are inside a car; his head thuds to the roof of his vehicle. He instantly went back from his sitting position before, hands on the top of his hands slowly stroking the injured part.

 

Tsukishima somewhat freaked out. “K-Kuroo-san!”

 

The older man undulated his hand at him, indicating that he’s okay when it’s real obvious that he’s not. The impact made a loud sound and it looks painful. Tsukishima slowly rests his palm at Kuroo’s head. The bedhead was stunned at Tsukishima’s sweet gesture. Something warmed inside of him because of that.

 

“I’m okay… I’m okay…” Kuroo said.

Tsukishima gazed at him. “Are you sure?”

 

Kuroo laughed and Tsukishima can’t help but to chuckle lightly. It made their heart warm. Just the two of them.

 

Tsukishima accepted Kuroo’s offer. The drive to the bedhead’s penthouse was pretty long. But Tsukishima with Kuroo—everything happened fast. He didn’t even realize the time. But Tsukishima had fun—it was a different kind of fun. He wants to experience it over and over again.

 

They stopped at an unfamiliar building but Tsukishima was sure he saw it once. Maybe at the television or at some famous magazine. Kuroo went out as soon as he stopped the car, Tsukishima immediately took off his seatbelt, and was about to open the door but in a matter of seconds it flung open and revealed Kuroo.

 

Tsukishima slowly went out the car. “Uh, thank you..”

“My pleasure…” Kuroo chirped.

 

Tsukishima scanned the surrounding; it was a breath-taking view. Of course, this place was specially made for rich people. The condominium—the penthouse belonged to celebrities’ business tycoon and all people born with a silver spoon.

 

Kuroo gave his car key to a young man beside him, maybe his valet. Once the older man gave his key, he immediately gripped Tsukishima’s hands and walked inside the building.

 

Tsukishima felt like he was in a movie. He only saw this kind of surrounding at televisions, so he can’t help but roam his eyes around even if it made his look stupid and a promdi.

 

The inside screamed elegance; the gold chandeliers, the Victorian-style with a touch of modernism. The spacious lobby that’s even bigger than their house at Miyagi. Tsukishima suddenly felt small. This is not his life; this is not the surrounding he grew up to.

 

This date, made Tsukishima realize so many things.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou was out of his reach. They were hundred thousand miles apart. Yet here he was, walking besides each other, hands slightly touching wanting to be entwined. If this was a dream, Tsukishima will never want to wake up.

 

He felt like he was walking at cloud nine. His footsteps were light and Tsukishima feels like he’s floating. It’s making him speechless. His mind couldn’t function at all. He felt like he was cursed.

 

This man spells a curse on him. A wonderful curse. Wait, no—Kuroo Tetsurou was a curse himself. And he fell into it. He would gladly accept the spell set to him with open arms. It gave him a weird beautiful enticing pleasure.

 

“Good night, Tsukki…” Kuroo said as he was about to close the door.

Tsukishima tried to stop him. “Hey wait..”

 

Kuroo looked at him, waiting for what Tsukishima will say. The blonde roamed his eyes inside the room where the bedhead let him stay for the night. The four wall room smelled exactly like him. The mixed fragrance of manly perfume and a feint cat scent embraced the room.

 

“T-this is your room, right?” Tsukishima asked. Kuroo nodded and answered a soft ‘yes.’ “Uh then, where will you sleep?” He shyly asked, scratching the back of his neck.

 

Kuroo smirked, but it was not his usual smug smirk or the kind of smirk that’ll get in you veins. It was calming and sincere. “Tsukki, it’s okay.. I have so many rooms here—“

 

Tsukishima cut him off. “—Okay! I’ll sleep at the couch or any rooms here! Even a maids quarter is okay with me..”

 

“And do you think I’ll let you?”

 

Kuroo’s cold voice swayed its way into Tsukishima’s ears. Once again, he saw how Kuroo’s gaze hardened. The fiery perilous gaze pierced through Tsukishima’s, but he still can’t feel any danger of it, instead, Tsukishima felt something flamed inside of him.

 

He wants to see more of Kuroo’s emotions and feelings.

 

Oh, Tsukishima what’s gotten into you?

 

Really, who is this Kuroo Tetsurou?

 

“Goodnight, Tsukki...” Kuroo said again and shut the door.

Tsukishima nodded even though the latter could not see it anymore. “Yeah, goodnight..”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Tsukishima woke up late. He slowly opened his eyes and was welcomed by an unfamiliar ceiling. He sat and search for his glasses placed at the side table beside the enormous bed with black and maroon sheets. He also took his phone beside the expensive looking lamp. It was off so he pressed the on button, and then waited for it to open.

 

Tsukishima stood up and made his way to the door. He slowly opened it and took a peek outside. The hallway was quiet. He flung the door wide open and went out. His footsteps were light making sure he’ll make no sound; he might wake the man up if he’s still sleeping. He reached the spacious living room of Kuroo’s penthouse, it was empty, no sign of Kuroo. He, then, walked forward then saw the kitchen.

 

Tsukishima can’t help himself but to touch and slightly caress Kuroo’s interiors. His penthouse screamed elegance with a touch of modern style and technology. The white, black and maroon colour patterns of his penthouse clearly defined Kuroo. Of course, this is his’.

 

Just like at the living room, the kitchen was hollow too. He saw something at the kitchen isle; he walked to it and saw a covered plate full of food with a note. He read; Eat well, Tsukki~

 

The blonde smiled because of Kuroo’s sweet gesture. He sat one of the tall kitchen stool. Tsukishima sated eating the food Kuroo made for him. The American-style breakfast; bacon with eggs, wheat bread and a cup of white coffee. Tsukishima loved it, he loves the delightful food, he loves Kuroo’s sweetness, but he loves the man itself more.

 

His family; his father who works abroad, his mother who stays at home, his brother who works at a fine company. His friends; his best bud Yamaguchi, his dorm mates, Kawanishi and Lev. All of them, they would not judge Tsukishima’s decisions.

 

But this world consists billions of people. He can’t please all of them, not all will understand Tsukishima’s stand in life.

 

He met a stranger in a café, called him, and started dating him in a span of three freaking days. He even slept at the man’s penthouse! Who in the earth would do that? Tsukishima Kei!

 

He knew that the reason; he felt something, he felt safe in Kuroo, is not a proper reason to go out with a total stranger.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou. 25 years old. Addicted with cats. Lives in a pocket holing penthouse.

 

Tsukisima drank his coffee to erase or distract his train of thoughts. But of course it didn’t work.

 

He doesn’t know this man’s parents. Where he finished his studies in high school, and finished his college degree. Who his best bud is, and many more. Jesus Christ, he doesn’t even know Kuroo’s occupation because the man never answered!

 

Way to go, Tsukishima.

 

Tsukishima jerked when he saw Kuroo came out of nowhere. The man was dripping sweats, wearing a gray tank and black sweatpants. He had this white towel placed at the top of his right shoulder. By the looks of it, Kuroo seemed he came from intense work-up or gym.

 

Tsukishima stood up, went to the fridge, took out some glass and water and gave to exhausted Kuroo.

 

“Here..” He said as he handed the glass to Kuroo.

Kuroo’s face lit up. “Aww you’re so sweet, Tsukki!”

 

He went back to the isle and took his plate and cup; he placed it on the kitchen sink then took the apron hanging beside. Tsukishima started washing the dishes. As he rinsed the dirty plates, he felt something warm snaked around his waist. He looked down to it and saw Kuroo’s arm hugging him.

 

“Kuroo-san…”

“Hmmm?”

 

Tsukishima bit his lower lip. Slowly, he was getting addicted to Kuroo’s touch. It was gentle, it was sweet. He loved it.

 

“Nothing..” Tsukishima answered and continued his chores while Kuroo cuddling him behind his back.

 

Tsukishima needs to stop this. Or all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about Tsukki's father so i just wrote he work abroad XD And while editing that part, i thought that maybe Tsukki's father is a foreigner? Because of his height and blonde hair haha. (But how about Suga? OH MAYBE HE'S ANCESTOR IS JACKFROST--fLIES aWAY)
> 
> ANDGUYS IMSCREAMINGHOHOHO THESTAGEPLAYACTORS OF FUKURODANI IS HERE!OMGGG THEY ARE GORGEOUS UUHUHUHUH. Fukurodani is my favorite team <3 Who's yours?
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Silent Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His output for today, he entitled it as; A Silent Chaos. It’s a red dress with a sweetheart bodice pattern that hugs the body perfectly, the fitting dress lengths to the lap, and had ruffles below. The sequins and glitters at the dress represent his sparkling emotions but still stayed calm, while the ruffles below indicate his intense feelings towards the man.

Tsukishima heard his phone ringtone ringing over and over again, but he chose to ignore it. He’s currently taking his bath at Kuroo’s huge bathroom. Tsukishima felt like he’s at an expensive five star hotel because of the interiors, design, appliances and all things inside this room shouted sophistication. Tsukishima can’t stop himself grinning from ear to ear like a high school girl. He just used Kuroo’s soap and shampoo. It was lovely; it really smelled exactly like Kuroo.

 

Once finished, Tsukishima wrapped himself with the fresh and new towel Kuroo lend to him.

 

“Tsukki? Where are you? Are you finished?” He heard Kuroo’s voice outside. “Coming!” He answered and hurried drying himself.

 

He went outside and saw Kuroo placed three paper bags of an expensive clothing line and other famous product at the side of the bed. Tsukishima walked near to the man.

 

“Oh…” Kuroo was dumfounded when he saw Tsukishima wrapped with a single piece of clothing only. He shook his head and looked at the other side of the room. Tsukishima was embarrassed but he can’t stop his heart and stomach fluttering because of the man’s respect. “Uh, here’s your clothes, Tsukki..”

 

He nodded and took the three paper bags. “Thanks, Kuroo-san..”

“No problem, Tsukki. Uh, I’ll go now?..” Kuroo said and Tsukishima nodded, he then left the room.

 

Tsukishima shyly smiled but shook his head afterwards. He knew he was acting juvenile because of these gushy emotions he was feeling. He put all his attention at the paper bags. He took a peek inside. The first paper bag was from an expensive clothing line Tsukishima always loved, (but can’t purchase anything from there because of the price) it consists an underwear, polo shirt, shirts, jeans, and many more. The second paper bag was from a famous shoe brand; he saw a pair of sneakers and strappy sandal inside of it. The last paper bag was from a trusted beauty product; Tsukishima saw a lotion, cream, powder, and other beauty necessities. Heck, there’s even a comb!

 

Tsukishima bit his lower lip. These things, the clothes, the shoes, the supplies, are all brand new, plus the fact that it’s all freaking expensive. Kuroo have gone way too far.

 

Once again, he heard his phone ringing. He took it and saw his best friend calling. He immediately answered it.

 

[TSUKKI!] Yamaguchi shrieked and Tsukishima abruptly closed his eyes because of his best friend intense scream. “Shut up, Yamaguchi..”

[Where the fuck are you?] Yamaguchi screamed again. Tsukishima massaged his temple. “Will you please tone down your voice? It hurts!”

[Well, sorry not sorry..] Yamaguchi replied. [And bitch answer my question first! Where are—]

He cut him off. “I’m at Kuroo’s. Bye.” He ended the call before his best friend could even respond.

 

And Yamaguchi being Yamaguchi. Of course he called again. Tsukishima didn’t answer the call instead he composed a message for his annoying best friend.

 

To: Yama-gucci Tadashi

We’ll talk about it later, bitch. Shut up.

 

Tsukishima turned off his phone and changed his clothes. He needs to hurry, he have class this two in the afternoon. He looked at his reflection at the human-size mirror inside Kuroo’s room. He loved the clothes the man gave him.

 

Once finished, he left the room and saw Kuroo waiting for him at the living room. The man instantly stood up when he saw Tsukishima.

 

“Let’s go?” He asked.

Tsukishima nodded. “Yeah…”

 

Tsukishima’s having a lunch date with Kuroo at a luxurious French restaurant he never step a foot with, he can’t help but to become nervous. His train of thoughts never stopped; what if he messed up? What if he does something embarrassing? Tsukishima was never fond of luxurious living. He steadied his breathing but failed big time. It was a question to Tsukishima; after all the things he’d done in life, even photo shoots that he only wear boxer or underwear he never felt nervous. But here, with this man, eating at fine restaurant, made him tense.

 

After a few minutes, they arrived at the said restaurant.               Tsukishima tried his best not to look obvious that he’s roaming the surrounding, he prayed silently that he looked natural. Kuroo entwined his hands to his’ as they marched inside. Tsukishima pouted his lips to prevent from smiling like an idiot.

 

They sat at a two-seater table, it was simple but elegant, just the way Tsukishima wanted. Kuroo rested his palm at Tsukishima’s waist as he let him seat first. Tsukishima smiled at Kuroo’s gentleness. Then the man sat infront of him. Minutes later, a waiter approached them.

 

“What do you want, Tsukki?” Kuroo asked as he scanned the menu.

 

Tsukishima bit his lower lip, unsure of what to choose. Everything looks grand, plus the fact that it’s freaking expensive. He even saw a meal that can pay his tuition fee for two semesters. He took a glimpse at Kuroo who was patiently waiting for him, Tsukishima looked back at the menu, face flushed.

 

He wrinkled his nose and jutted his lips as he rests his chin at his right palm. Kuroo stared at him, amused. Tsukishima sighed then sat properly. “I-I don’t know…. You choose…” He shyly said, too embarrassed to continue.

 

Kuroo chuckled lightly; Tsukishima looked so cute he can’t help but to giggle. He suddenly wants to lock this blonde inside his arms. “Okay okay…” He nodded.

 

Kuroo said something foreign; maybe it was the food’s name. Tsukishima had no idea; he just sat there, listening to Kuroo’s voice saying something French in Japanese accent. It was cute, he thought.

After a few minutes, the waiter left, but a new server arrived; filling their two glasses with wine and water, then left afterwards. Kuroo lifted his glass filled with wine, Tsukishima imitated what he did.

 

“Cheers?” Kuroo asked with a smile.

Tsukishima nodded. “Hmyeah, cheers..”

 

They clanked their own glasses, drank slightly afterwards. The sweet bitter taste of the wine engulfed Tsukishima’s throat as it swayed its own way to his stomach. Tsukishima took a sip of water afterwards, Kuroo chuckled.

 

“Why do people like you spend so much… eating in a place like this… uh… you know what I mean?” Tsukishima shook his head, too ashamed. “Gosh, Did I somehow offend you?”

 

Kuroo laughed, some people near them took a glimpse at them but ignored afterwards. Tsukishima lightly kicked Kuroo’s foot underneath the table, the man instantly stopped but smile was evident to his expression.

 

“Tsukki… you don’t just spend your money on food, you also pay for their services, for the cooks, the waiters. You know what I mean?” Kuroo said. “With that, you also help the staff and crew working here—“

Tsukishima nodded, slightly waving his hand.  “Yeah, yeah…”

 

They changed the topic, talking about random conversations; politics, weather, showbiz, modelling and many more. Little by little, Tsukishima gets to know more of Kuroo. After a few minutes, their appetizers arrived, then straight to the main course.

 

“Tsukki~ you should eat more, you’re so skinny and tiny!” Kuroo insisted.

Tsukishima felt like his ears flapped, he raised an eyebrow. “What did you say? Me? Tiny?” He scoffed. “Let me remind you Mr Kuroo Tetsurou that I’m taller than you.” He continued. “And I’m a model so I should always maintain my slim body—“

Kuroo cut him off. “—Hey! You’re not slim, you’re skinny!”

“Oh my gosh, you did not tell me that!” Tsukishima’s face turned horror. “You just insulted every model, aspiring or professional, in this world!” Shock of what this man said. “But the worse is, you insulted me!”

Kuroo’s eyes widen. “N-No! I didn’t! I’m sorry!”

 

The blonde acted hurt and offended. He continued eating, ignoring the bedhead’s apologies. Tsukishima took a quick glance at Kuroo, who was staring intently at him, he looked like a lost cat wearing this adorable teary eyes. Kuroo looked so endearing.

 

Tsukishima felt something touched his foot underneath; it was Kuroo slightly kicking him to get his full attention. He raised an eyebrow to Kuroo while sipping the sweet water of the said restaurant. Kuroo pouted as he munches another batch of the foreign food.

 

At exactly 12:30 noon, they finished eating, but Tsukishima was surprised when a waiter served them desserts.

 

“I told you, I’m on diet.” He reminded the man.

Kuroo smirked. “Well, you can’t ignore this strawberry shortcake…”

“Sorry, I ate strawberry shortcake the other day.” He responded. Tsukishima wanted to slapped himself, it was his favourite food! Yet because of this act, he needs to deny this wonderful offer! What a waste. But he was also curious why this restaurant would have this shortcake. Well, whatever, maybe Kuroo requested. This man is powerful, after all.

 

But in the end, Tsukishima gave up and ate the delightful strawberry shortcake Kuroo gave him. He knew he would add weight but he can work out twice harder than his usual. For all the love of strawberry shortcake!

 

“Tsukki~ Forgive me please…” Kuroo pleased as they marched the way out.

Tsukishima shrugged his shoulder. “Whatever, Kuroo-san…” He mumbled.

“Tsukki~” Kuroo imitated a baby’s voice as he hugged Tsukishima tightly.

 

Kuroo opened the shotgun door to Tsukishima, then ran and hopped inside the passenger seat. Kuroo immediately wear his own seatbelt when he saw Tsukishima buckling his’.  In a speed, Kuroo started the engine and drove its way to Tsukishima’s university.

 

The ride was endearing; the atmosphere was light and comfortable. Tsukishima enjoyed it—he loved it.

 

After a half-hour, they arrived at the university. Kuroo stopped the car at the front of Tsukishima’s campus. The blonde broaden his eyes at the bedhead.

 

Kuroo laughed. “What?”

“What do you mean what?” Tsukishima hissed. “You’re making a scene! Park this car at the end… there!” He pointed street corner.

Kuroo nodded, and drove then parked at the end of the lane. “Here, your majesty…” He mocked.

“Well, whatever…” Tsukishima responded.

 

He slowly unbuckled his seatbelt. Tsukishima suddenly felt strange.

 

“Tsukki…” Kuroo held his arm.

Tsukishima looked at him. “Hmm?”

“See you later?” Kuroo asked with a smile.

Tsukishima beamed at him. “See you later…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

After what felt like forever, Tsukishima arrived at his room. He was 20 minutes early; he entered the room and saw Yamaguchi at his usual seat. He marched his way to the brunette. Yamaguchi was sulking, heads down, with a gloomy aura.

 

He tapped its shoulder as he slowly sat beside his best friend. “Yamaguchi?” He called.

“Yes?” Yamaguchi asked, still sulking. “What are you doing? Are you feeling fine?” He asked.

His best friend jolted, and immediately hugged Tsukishima. “Tsukki~!” He cried.

 

Tsukishima was startled at Yamaguchi’s sudden outburst. Nevertheless, he tapped its shoulder. Yamaguchi silently cried; he looked totally looked awful today, contrasts of Tsukishima.

 

“What happened?” He asked.

Yamaguchi answered. “Terushima broke up with me…”

 

They talked about the problem and after a few minutes, their professor for today’s period arrived; Yusuke Takinoue. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both sat properly, so does their other classmates.

 

“Okay class; draw an attire or any apparel that reflects your mood today!” He shouted. “That’s all for today!” He added and sat at his chair, legs resting above the table.

 

Tsukishima took his sketch book and other drawing materials, Yamaguchi and his other classmates did the same. They were used to Yusuke-sensei. Just giving them an activity or quiz then finish. It was amazing.

 

Tsukishima lightly closed his eyes, feeling his emotions. He remembered what happened last night, a while ago, with Kuroo. It made his heart leaped. He, then, started sketching with a sparkling mood.

 

A few minutes later, Yamaguchi stood, marching its way to Yusuke-sensei, handing his output for today. Yusuke accepted it, and placed above the table, completely ignoring the brunette.

 

Yamaguchi spoke. “You’ll not ask me why that’s my output, sensei?”

“Why would I? It’s your mood. It reflects you, today, yesterday or even in the future. I’m just your professor for today’s period. Who am I to critic your sketch based on your feelings?” Yusuke said, and continued playing his mobile app.

Yamaguchi nodded and went back to his seat. Tsukishima slightly tugged the hem of Yamaguchi’s shirt. “What did you draw?” Tsukishima asked.

“A plain dress.” Yamaguchi answered.

Tsukishima nodded, and focused on his drawing.

 

His output for today, he entitled it as; A Silent Chaos. It’s a red dress with a sweetheart bodice pattern that hugs the body perfectly, the fitting dress lengths to the lap, and had ruffles below. The sequins and glitters at the dress represent his sparkling emotions but still stayed calm, while the ruffles below indicate his intense feelings towards the man.

 

Tsukishima looked at his sketch. “It seemed pointless…” He whispered to himself.

 

But he loved this, it symbolize his emotions.


	6. Second Screening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh! I’m sorry.” He doesn’t even sound sorry. “Some people out there, aspiring to become the Japan’s next model, sacrificing and wants to get noticed but can’t because this kind of industry is hard afterall. Yet here you are, using someone’s power to get accepted.” Miya Atsumu said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it took 5 chapters before the audition and screening of the said competition. But the long wait is over~

It’s been a week since Tsukishima and Kuroo started dating. Their relationship’s sailing smoothly, everything’s almost perfect (opposite of his best friend Yamaguchi and his boyfriend Terushima whose relationship is on and off…) Tsukishima can’t help but wonder if Kuroo is his’ soul mate, he’s too comfortable with the man and since he met Kuroo, everything seems to be at their own place. Like the missing cog of Tsukishima’s life was Kuroo, and the whole thing just… worked. He can’t even find the perfect words to describe what he felt, but one thing for sure; Kuroo made his life better.

 

Well…. Tsukishima’s kinda having second thoughts on that. It’s weird. He felt like he’s life gone way better, way better than before, but there’s also a part of his life that… changed.

 

It was odd. He can even compare his love for modelling and his love for Kuroo.

 

No words can describe how Tsukishima loves Modelling. It’s as if, this is his life. Tsukishima is not complete without this dream. Tsukishima is not Tsukishima when he’s not modelling. He was sure of it, but something’s screaming at the back of his head that the man, Kuroo, is way more significant than his chosen career.  That Kuroo is exquisite that neither person nor thing in this world can match him. If no words can’t describe Tsukishima’s love for his dream, then, how about Kuroo? Not even words from the dictionary or almanacs can describe neither Kuroo nor what he felt for the man.

 

Tsukishima knew… he was changing, slowly but surely. Kuroo made sure of it, he made sure that Tsukishima’s falling slowly, but hard and deeply. The kind of fall that would never ever recover. The kind of love that’s so intense that Tsukishima want to feel more of it. The kind of drown that even if he’s at the deepest depths of the ocean, he’d still drowning. Kuroo made him feel that way.

 

“Tsukki, are you okay?” Yamaguchi asked when Tsukishima spaced out.

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi, slowly nodding. “Myeah, I-I’m fine…”

 

Today’s the first day audition of the said competition. Tsukishima already sent his details via email, and he passed the first screening. He’s now at second screening where the producers and the people behind the competition will take a good look at them, asking some questions, and many more.

Tsukishima fold his clothes to bring, he choose what Kuroo gave him. Since that day, his boyfriend had been giving him gifts frequently. Expensive gifts, to be exact. Whether it’s clothes from a luxurious clothing line, shoes from an expensive brand, beauty necessities’ from a trusted product, and many foreign gifts connected to Fashion industry.  Tsukishima loved all of it, but the thoughts never left his mind; Kuroo looked like his sugar daddy whose sending him lavish things, and he looked like a prostitute who sold his body. Of course, it was not true but people nowadays, will really think of that. As if, he can’t hold and change people’s way of thinking, even reasoning out won’t help. 

 

It looked like Tsukishima’s using Kuroo.

 

He found out Kuroo came from a _very_ wealthy family. His clan is well-known to Business, Showbiz and Fashion Industry. This man is unreachable, really unreachable. Tsukishima was just a typical college student who’s aspiring to be a professional model yet he get hold of Kuroo.

 

But no, he won’t use this man. He won’t use Kuroo’s power for him to reach his dream.

 

Never.

 

Tsukishima heard his phone notification rang. He took it and saw loads of notifications from his new post on instagram. He felt his heart leaped, he was feeling nervous all of a sudden. He didn’t do anything wrong, right? Tsukishima tapped the notification and saw hundreds of likes of his new posted picture on the said social app.

 

It was a picture of him and Kuroo. In a span of minutes. Hundreds of likes. What. The. Hell.

 

He read some comments, _hate_ comments.

 

 **Canthinkofanythingusername:** WHO ARE YOU

 **Justimagineurreadingsomething_interesting:** LoL chill guys, maybe he’s the new Kuroo’s flavour of the month HAHAHA

 **pOTAToesRMVP:** You two look good together <3

 

Tsukishima breathe deeply, he’s having a hard time to breathe because of the sudden outburst of netizens. He had no idea that Kuroo was this famous! He was about to delete the photo when his eyes caught something familiar.

 

 **OikawaTooru_official** liked your photo

 **theAkaashiKeiji** liked your photo

 **UshijimaWacowToshi** commented; @ **Cheshirou** dreams do come true

 **Hajimeyamete** commented; No shit sherlocks, look at this **@TenderSalami @Yakkun @WatchmeAonenae**

 

Tsukishima tried hard not to let out a loud squeal but failed big time. “FUCKING SHIT!”

“W-What? What happened?! WHAT!” Yamaguchi panicked and ran to his best friend.

 

Yamaguchi took Tsukishima’s phone from its palm, he stared at the thin device with eyes wide open and mouth slightly agape. “Tsukki…” He called.

“I know right…” Tsukishima responded, still stunned.

 

 

Tsukishima couldn’t believe it, it seems surreal. His idols, Oikawa Tooru and Akaashi Keiji just liked his photo, plus the fact that Japan’s Basketball players Iwaizumi Hajime, Tendou Salami, Yaku Morisuke, and Takanobu Aone , and freaking Ushijima Wakatoshi, one of the hottest bachelors in Asia (Maybe world, too. With that bara arms and thighs to die for; he could conquer the world) The hate comments doesn’t even matter to him anymore, like heck! Big time people on different kinds of industries just liked and commented on his photo with Kuroo!

 

Tsukishima stared at the photo he uploaded. It was taken from their first date where the lights coming from the skyscrapers with the help of the bright moon illuminated their features. The photo was lovely.

He was startled when the familiar loud ring tone of his voice played. Tsukishima stared at it for seconds.

 

**_Kuroo Tetsurou calling…_ **

****

He sighed heavily and swipes the answer button.

 

“Hello…” He answered.

[Tsukki!] Kuroo squealed.

Tsukishima nodded even though the man could not see it. “Yes, Kuroo-san…”

[I-I’m sorry about my friends and the hate comments…] Kuroo started.

Tsukishima continued folding the clothes he’d bring, with Yamaguchi helping him. “It’s okay, I’ll delete it later…”

 

Tsukishima could feel how Kuroo stopped, and how he heard Yamaguchi dramatically sighed. He shook his head, and closed the zipper of his duffel bag.

 

[Why?] Kuroo asked from the other line.

Tsukishima sat at his bed, he saw from his peripheral vision how Yamaguchi looked at him with those attentive eyes. “It’s just that…”

[I don’t mind, Tsukki…] The man said.

Tsukishima nodded. “O-Okay…”

 

There was silence after that. They just stayed there, hearing their own breathings. Tsukishima sighed. “I—I gotta go, Kuroo-san…”

[Where are you going?] Kuroo asked. “Screening…” He answered.

 

Tsukishima closed his eyes, feeling his emotions intently. He’s heart is leaping lively; he was having a hard time to breathe. The demons fluttering inside his stomach just made everything worse alongside the trembling fingers and knees. It was all because of the man’s deep but sweet voice—no—maybe it’s the man itself, Kuroo.

 

[Okay, see you… Take care okay?] Kuroo said from the other line.

Tsukishima nodded. “Yeah…Bye...”

 

Tsukishima was the one to end the call. He heaved a sigh then lay at his bed after. Yamaguchi was just staring at him intently, sitting at Lev’s bed. Tsukishima ruffled his blonde locks, frustrated and he doesn’t know why.

 

“Tsukki… You love him, right?” Yamaguchi asked.

Tsukishima looked at his best friend. “Love? It’s a strong word, Yamaguchi…” He slowly stood from lying. “I don’t know, but maybe I like him.” He answered.

 

Tsukishima thought of it deeply. What happened between him and Kuroo, it was all too fast. But he was sure he likes the man. Love is a strong word after all. It’s love…

 

The blonde looked at the wall clock; it was 11 in the morning. The first screening is done by 12, and the second screening starts at 1 in the afternoon. Tsukishima already passed the first screening with no sweat, of course, with his height and beauty, there’s no way he’d not pass.  

 

Tsukishima took his duffel bag.  “I’m going, Yamaguchi…”

“How about lunch?” Yamaguchi asked.

Tsukishima stared at his reflection in the human-size mirror Lev bought. “With Kuroo.” He simply answered. Yamaguchi nodded. “Okay~ Good luck, Tsukki!”

 

Tsukishima left the dorm and marched his way out the campus. He felt awkward; people were looking at him. Of course, it was big news to them. Tsukishima Kei dating Kuroo Tetsurou. But still, Tsukishima chose to ignore those judgemental stares and walked with grace like he’s at the runway.

 

After a few minutes of waiting, Kuroo arrived and he immediately entered the car. Kuroo instantly started the engine and drove to his favourite restaurant.

 

“How’s your day?” Kuroo asked.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “I don’t know if it’s good or bad.”

“It’s okay, Tsukki…” Kuroo lightly chuckled.

 

They arrived at the restaurant, Kuroo went out and opened Tsukki’s door. They entered the restaurant and sat at a two-seater table.

 

“Salad is fine. I don’t want to gain weight…” Tsukishima said when Kuroo asked.

Kuroo nodded and called a waiter. “Okay, Tsukki…”

 

The eerie feeling enveloping Tsukishima never left. He had a hard time breathing, and digesting the food. Tsukishima suddenly felt ill and nervous. But he chose to ignore what’s he’s feeling lately. He had a screening to attend and it’s now or never.

 

They finished eating after a half-hour. Tsukishima still have a half-hour left before the screening starts. Kuroo offered to drive Tsukishima there, and he had no choice but to accept. The ride—the atmosphere was normal. Just like the other days, but there’s something about the silence that made Tsukishima gloomy.

 

It feels like this is his’ last.

 

They reached Tsukishima’s destination in no time. It was the building of a famous TV network. Just like before, Kuroo opened the door of Tsukishima. The blonde went out and thanked the bed head’s gesture. He then looked at the tall building infront of him. The room where the screening is placed at the 11th floor. Tsukishima felt nervous, but at the same time, excited.

 

 Kuroo rests his palm at Tsukishima’s thin waist. “Show them what you got, baby…”

“Of course…” Tsukishima answered and took a glance at Kuroo. “I’ll go now…” He said.

Kuroo shot his eyebrows up. “What? I’m going with you!”

“What?”

 

Tsukishima had no time to bawl with Kuroo when the man tugged his wrist and marched the way inside the building. The guards even saluted on Kuroo, even the employees in the ground floor greeted the man tugging him. Tsukishima suddenly felt small.  Kuroo certainly is, out of his reach.

 

They entered the elevator, but it’s different from the other elevators in the building. It was private, Kuroo had an access. In a speed, they reached the 11th floor. Kuroo rests his palm at Tsukishima’s waist as they walked inside.

 

People inside instantly looked at them—more like—Kuroo. The people wearing a black shirt with a “CREW” and “STAFF” text bowed at the man beside him. While the others just silently watched them.

 

Tsukishima removed Kuroo’s arms from him. “I’ll go now…”

“What? It’s okay. I’ll call Oikawa so that you’ll come first…” Kuroo asked.

Tsukishima shook his head. “Kuroo-san…”

“Hmm?” Kuroo asked.

“No.” Tsukishima said and left Kuroo.

 

He saw people seating at the corner of the spacious room, they were vacant seats. Tsukishima sat beside the silver haired man. They were still staring at him, it made Tsukishima awkward.  But still, he ignored the negative stares people sending him. 

 

A few minutes later, a staff entered the room with a paper in hand. “Okay! Is everyone here? I’m calling your names now!” He shouted and read the paper. “Miya Atsumu?!”

“Yes!” A tall man shouted with ash blonde locks with darker undercut.

“Shirabu Kenjirou!” He shouted again.

“Here!” Shouted the man with a weird hairstyle.

 

Many more was mentioned. Tsukishima roamed his eyes, the people looked so elegant and sophisticated. He suddenly felt ashamed. They were lots of beautiful men here, he just hoped he pass.

 

“Tsukishima Kei!” He heard his name.

He raised his hand. “Here!”

 

After a few more minutes, the roll call ended. The staff left the room and another staff came with numbers in her hands. She gave each one of them. “Uhm! Please change your clothes with white shirt and placed the sticker on your tummy!” She shouted when all of them were given numbers.

 

They all changed in a simple white shirt. They don’t need to change at the restroom, it’s so much hassle. Tsukishima stared at his number, 0011. He peeled off the sticker and pasted it on his tummy. The sticker hugged his thin waist perfectly.

 

“Futakuchi Kenji!” A staff took a peek outside and called a name. The man he called, Futakuchi Kenji, stood and marched its way inside. Little by little, they were each called. Tsukishima’s starting to worry. They were only 3 of them who were left. He can feel the tension rising up.

 

“Tsukishima Kei!” He sighed when his name was called. He entered the room and saw a long table with four people who looked big time. He marched his way to the centre and bowed his head to all the people inside.

 

The woman with an Amanai Kanoka name tag looked at him intently. Tsukishima can feel his blood rushing all over him. “Name: Tsukishima Kei, 22 years old. Studying Fashion designing at Tokyo University. Correct?” She asked.

 

Tsukishima nodded. “Yes.”

“Tell us more…” She said.

 

Tsukishima’s heart jumped, he sighed and calmed himself. In an instant, the nervousness he felt were now gone. He was just about to answer when Amanai Kanoka waved his hand at him, signalling to stop first when a staff ran into her and whispered something that made the women stunned.

 

Amanai Kanoka nodded and the staff left. The women nervously chuckled. “Okay okay never mind that…”

Tsukishima nodded, curious of what happened but he had a bad feeling about it. “Okay strip…” The other woman in the panel said with a Shimizu Kiyoko nametag. Tsukishima’s eyes widen, stunned of what the women said. “W-What?”

 

Shimizu Kiyoko looked at him. “What do you mean what? Strip!”

“Okay okay…” Tsukishima panicked, he took off his white shirt and jeans.

 

He felt embarrassed, what’s left to him now was his boxers. But soon, the nervousness was gone-- he already done this. Why would he be embarrassed? He have this perfect skin, any gender would swoon. The panel seemed professional. They just stared at Tsukishima’s body like they were analysing a mannequin, asking vital stats and all.  After a few minutes what seemed like forever, that session was over and they let Tsukishima entered the restroom to change.

 

“Hey… you’re Tsukishima Kei, right?” Tsukishima was combing his hair when a man asked him. He looked at him. “Uh yes.. How may I help you?”

It was the man with ash blonde locks with darker undercut. “Miya Atsumu.” He introduced. Miya Atsumu scanned Tsukishima, and smirked. “Oh, just a pretty face and thigh highs. I just hope you had skills.”

Tsukishima’s eyes broaden at what the man said. What the hell? “Excuse me?”

“Oh! I’m sorry.” He doesn’t even sound sorry. “Some people out there, aspiring to become the Japan’s next model, sacrificing and wants to get noticed but can’t because this kind of industry is hard afterall. Yet here you are, using someone’s power to get accepted.” Miya Atsumu said.

He didn’t even give Tsukishima a chance to talk back. “Whatever. See you at the competition.”

 

Tsukishima scoffed, and stared at his reflection. Miya Atsumu’s words pierced inside him, it never left his mind. The blonde bit his lower lip, took out his phone and called Kuroo.

 

[Yes Tsukki? Are you done? Where are you?] Kuroo asked cheerfully.

“Kuroo-san let’s break up…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Miya HAHAHAHA  
> I can't think of usernames gosh ahahaha
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His heart stopped so does his mind and body. Kuroo Tetsurou was there together with Oikawa Tooru and Akaashi Keiji. He looked lavishly handsome with his black suit with a maroon necktie that hugged his arms perfectly, his hair was still his iconic natural bedhead. Tsukishima felt lifeless at the sight of the man he missed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day! Yay!

The tight clutch of the phone, the firm grip on the sink, the passive breathing; Tsukishima felt empty. Kuroo’s silence from the other line wasn’t helping at all. He heaved a sigh as he slowly ran his delicate fingers through his blonde locks. He needs to do this.

 

Tsukishima was about to end the call when Kuroo spoke. [Where are you, Tsukki?]

“Kuroo-san let’s—“He repeated but was cut off.

Kuroo’s cold voice rang to Tsukishima’s ear. [Where are you?]

 

Tsukishima bit his lower lip as he tightly holds the phone. His heart thumping loud and fast, his chest might break off because of its intensity. Unlike before, his body—fingers and knees—aren’t trembling, it was stiff.

 

He knew this wasn’t the nicest idea or a bad idea. He doesn’t know, maybe Kuroo doesn’t know either—maybe no one in this world knows. Really, how can we know that what you choose is for the best? If you’re happy and contented with the decision you made but the sadness is trapped in your insides?

 

He needs to face this. Tsukishima wasn’t the type that’ll break up over the phone with no particular reason.

 

But of course, he has reasons.

 

Tsukishima spoke. “Let’s meet…”

 

The walked through the basement parking lot seemed endless. Tsukishima’s footsteps were light and slow; his relationship with Kuroo just started yet in a week, he’ll end it. Tsukishima doesn’t want this to end, but he needs to do this. He can feel his body numbing every footstep he takes; it’s as if he’s body’s not accepting Tsukishima’s orders.  It felt like his mind, heart, and body had different possessor—their barely accommodate the blonde’s actions.

Tsukishima saw Kuroo leaning on his vehicle, heads bow down, one arm resting at the roof of his car while the other one’s holding a cigarette. He slowly trailed his way to the man. Kuroo heard Tsukishima’s light footsteps, he looked up. The blonde still his breathing; in a span of seconds, Kuroo looked lifeless. You can feel the man’s depression and gloomy aura. Tsukishima felt guilty of it.

 

“Kuroo-san let’s break up—“

“—Stop saying that words over and over again!”

 

Kuroo threw his cigarette stick away, he puffed his breathing; letting out a huge amount of smoke coming from his mouth because of the cocaine. Kuroo pierced his burning gaze through Tsukishima’s. The blonde felt his heart stopped beating for a while because of the intensity of the gaze, his breathing become unstable.

 

“But Kuroo-san we need to—“

“—Shut up Tsukishima!”

 

Tsukishima felt an arrow pang his heart. _It hurts._ Hearing Kuroo called his name with hundred percent of formality; his heart aches, the demons inside his stomach twitches because of the pain. No words can describe how Tsukishima and Kuroo felt right now.

 

“Why?” Kuroo asked all of a sudden. Agony was evident of Kuroo’s voice.

Tsukishima melancholy smiled. “I-It’s just that.”

“It’s just that? Just that?!” Kuroo scoffed.

 

Tsukishima heaved a sigh. Things are getting out of his hand. He wasn’t expecting Kuroo to act like this! Tsukishima thought Kuroo will accept this break-up then act coolly! It’s like that, right? He don’t know, Kuroo was Tsukishima’s first… maybe last.

 

“I need to find myself first!” Tsukishima started, Kuroo stared at him. “I need to focus on my career, my studies! I don’t want to choose between the two of you, so I choose neither!” Tsukishima added. “Besides, you don’t deserve someone like me!”

 

Kuroo smirked smugly, Tsukishima was stunned. “Then, let’s find ourselves together. We’ll both focus on our career, helping each other; I won’t bother you when you’re studying. You will not choose anything.” Kuroo’s voice was cold as ice. “And how sure are you that I don’t deserve you?”  He shook his head. “It’s not that hard…”

 

Tsukishima bit his lower lip. He felt like giving up. “Kuroo…”

“You are choosing you’re career—you’re dream—over me and that’s okay. I don’t mind…” Kuroo said, pleading. Tsukishima’s heart melted.

“I’m not choosing anything, Kuroo—“

“Yes you are!” The man shouted.

 

Tsukishima wanted to burst out the emotions he’s been hiding. He wants to let Kuroo knows his side, but things will just get harder if he does that. Tsukishima stared at Kuroo; they just met okay? It should’ve been a fine break-up.

 

“I’m always supporting you, Tsukki.” Kuroo said out of blue. “I’m always here for you. I’m always there..” He added.

Tsukishima opened his mouth but no words came out.

“I’ve loved you ever since—damn; do you know how hard it is for me?” Kuroo asked.

Tsukishima’s knees trembled, it became soft and jelly. “W-What do you mean, Kuroo?”

 

He felt something bad will happen, he felt something dangerous. Tsukishima’s beating heart ran fast, he knew, he was sure of it—what Kuroo say will change his life.

 

“I’m the one behind your photo-shoots. I’m the one who suggested those business tycoons to choose you as their model. I’m the one giving you commercial shoots. I’m the one behind your rummaging success, Tsukki!”

 

Tsukishima scoffed, not almost believing—no—he doesn’t want to believe. In an instant, he felt lifeless. Because of what Kuroo said, it made his world crumbled, piece by piece falling apart. It felt like a part of his soul left, broken. His heart shattered into pieces. No words can describe Tsukishima’s pain.

 

“So you’re saying… that without you, I’m nothing? No one would offer me photo-shoots but because of you and your power—they were forced to make me their model? That my talent isn’t enough for me to get noticed?” Tsukishima cried, he wants to leave. “Fuck I can’t breathe…” He whispered to himself, trying to stop his muffled cries.

 

Tsukishima never expected this. Never in his life had he expected something like this will happen. He felt the whole world, the people lied to him. He remembered the gaze of the business tycoons at him, he knew from the start that something was wrong, but he always brings out the best of him so that they’ll never get disappointed. But even if the photo itself was a beauty, even if it was a magnificent piece—if they don’t like Tsukishima as their model, then they don’t like everything about him. He was just chosen, people were just forced to him because of this man. Yeah, only because of the man’s power—not because of Tsukishima’s own passion—talent for modelling.

 

“I don’t want to see you anymore…” Tsukishima said and walked out.

In instinct, Kuroo held his arm to stop him. “Tsukki—“

“—Don’t’! Call me that…” Tsukishima yelled and removed the man’s grasp from him.

 

Just a while ago they were having fun and now… everything felt like a dream, like all the things he got to experience with Kuroo was never real. Tsukishima just wants to forget all of this happened, even Kuroo.

 

* * *

 

 

The tense atmosphere, crowded building, beautiful faces, media flocking; this is what Tsukishima wanted. He wore his aviators as he marched his way inside the building. Today’s the third screening of the said competition and netizens are already excited who’s who.

 

Tsukishima’s paced of walking was fast, he doesn’t want to be late; he doesn’t want to create scene like the last time. He reached the room in no time; he opened the door and saw some models are already waiting. Tsukishima sat at one of the vacant seat; he placed his duffel bag at beside him. Roaming his eyes, he saw familiar faces before, especially Miya Atsumu who he badly wants to kick its ass off.

 

Miya Atsumu beamed a smile at him. Tsukishima wants to rip off his face. He chose to raise an eyebrow then ignore the latter. He has no time for shits. Especially if his heart is ‘definitely’ not fine.

 

“Hi, can I seat beside you?” A boy asked with a dark hair parted into two sides in the middle. Tsukishima nodded at him and placed his duffel bag at the floor. The boy instantly sat beside him. “I’m Kunimi Akira...” He introduced.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Tsukishima Kei. How old are you? You look young despite of your tall height..” Tsukishima asked.

Kunimi bowed slightly at him. “Pleased to meet you too. I’m turning eighteen next year.”

 

Tsukishima nodded and did not ask further questions, so does Kunimi. It seemed like this boy was exactly like him; snarky, salty and quiet. After a few more minutes the vacant seats were occupied. And just like before, the staff roll called their names.

 

“Okay all of you please enter the room properly!” They all entered the room quietly, it turns out that it was a dressing room with mirrors all over the place. Each of them was given assistants to accompany.

 

“Hi! I’m Arata Tsuchiyu! I’ll be assisting you Mr?” A petite boy walked near Tsukishima.

“Tsukishima Kei..” He answered.   “Yes! Mr Tsukishima Kei!” Arata responded and assisted Tsukishima to one of the makeup dresser table with mirror. Arata handed Tsukishima clothes to wear for the third screening.

 

Tsukishima looked up to the outfit. The theme for the runway is about Spring, so fresh and lively colour’s a must. A button-down blue polo shirt, white short, navy blue loafers with a fedora. Tsukishima loved his outfit, the colours suit his white skin well.

 

Even though Oikawa and Akaashi are one of the judges for the last screening, Tsukishima can’t feel any nervousness. He was stiff alright, but not because of this—it was something else—someone else.

 

“We’ll start in 2 minutes! Get ready!” A staff with headphones and all shouted.

 

Arata panicked, Tsukishima did not. “Here, last one…” His assistant said as he put a small amount of lip balm of Tsukishima’s lips, he as well sprayed Tsukishima a lovely fragrance of perfume. Then, all done. He doesn’t need to add much amount of makeup on Tsukishima. The blonde was so beautiful that he could still kill it even if he’s not wearing any makeup.

 

The models went to the backstage. Others were panicky, Tsukishima was just stiff, roaming his eyes around the surrounding with his bland eyes. Tsukishima felt and looked his world like monotone and gloomy.

 

The host yelled his lively entrance; claps were heard from the backstage. “The third screening is now starting. Fifteen talented beautiful models will be chosen and exceed to the next round, fighting for the title of Japan’s Next Top Model.” He started. “Let’s us introduce our panel of judges; the beautiful Oikawa Tooru and Akaashi Keiji together with Ukai Keishin!”

 

After a few minutes of announcing, the long wait is over. The fashion runway is now starting.

 

“Starting with Yuzuru Komaki. 23 years old. Just started modelling, 173.5 cm. Representing Kakugawa.”

“Shirabu Kenijirou. 22 years old. He is related to one of the super models in Japan. 174.8cm. Presenting the Shiratorizawa”

“Konoha Akinora. 23 years old. 3 years since he started entering the fashion industry. 178.8cm. From Kanto Region, representing Fukurodani”

 

“Onagawa Taro. 22 years old. Auditioned on AsNTM but only passed the first screening. 176cm. Representing Date Tech.”

“Yahaba Shigeru. 20 years old. Had just started entering the showbiz industry and been in cameo. 181.9 cm. Representing Seijoh.” 

 

There were so many more mentioned. Tsukishima just stared at his co-models. He wants this end, it felt like forever. The past few days he’s not been into the mood. He felt ill, he felt lonely, he felt…

 

“Tsukishima Kei! 22 years old. He’s been having a lot of photo-shoots of several fashion product and commercial shoots. He’s tallest one here with the height of 190.1 cm! Presenting Miyagi Prefecture, Karasuno!”

 

Tsukishima was startled, it was already his turn and he had no idea—he spaced out, literally. He walked slowly and went out. The spotlight was instantly focused on him. He erased the train of his thoughts are focused on the runway.

 

Tsukishima posed for a cheerful looked, slightly smiling. He walked gracefully on the spacious runway filled with spring decorations. He took a glance at the crowd and the media, slowly seducing them with his smirk. Tsukishima stopped at the end of the runway, removing the fedora hat and bowed infront of the panel of judges. He lift his head up and looked at the judges while wearing the fedora hat.

 

One. Two. Three.

 

His heart stopped so does his mind and body. Kuroo Tetsurou was there together with Oikawa Tooru and Akaashi Keiji. He looked lavishly handsome with his black suit with a maroon necktie that hugged his arms perfectly, his hair was still his iconic natural bedhead. Tsukishima felt lifeless at the sight of the man he missed.

 

It’s been days since their break-up, since then, Kuroo never left on Tsukishima’s mind.

 

Tsukishima looked at the other side, striking a pose, then marched his way back. He wandered how he managed to walk stable when he can feel his knees trembling. He swifts his body to looked at the front and strike a pose again then left.

 

Tsukishima heaved a sigh. Having a hard time breathing. His mind wandered to Kuroo again. His glance—wait—with that stare he gave to Tsukishima—it was breath-taking. Tsukishima felt goose bumps all over his body, heart pounding loudly and fast, body trembling.

 

He was breathless. Kuroo made him breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hard time writing this coz my dogs keep nagging me, wanting to walk outside lewl. And also;about the apparels. I know what the clothes look like i just dont know the name of it ghad, i literally searched everything on google XD 
> 
> Still, hoped you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> The competition and the models will be announced on Chapter 8!


	8. Use me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all useless. People will just think of Tsukishima as a user. A pretty face with no talent.

 

Never in his wildest dreams had Tsukishima thought he’ll be this nervous. When it comes to modelling and fashion runway; he was always full of confidence. Marching and posing his way like it’s the last time. He was always bringing out the best of him.

 

But now, he’s having second thoughts if he really did great at the runway. Maybe when he freaked out it was noticeable and judges will be disappointed, maybe his expressions were weird and panicky, or maybe he was trembling too much. Tsukishima just want to dig himself, bury alive.

 

It was all because of Kuroo. His fiery glance that pierced through Tsukishima, it was too hot, too flammable; Tsukishima might burn himself if he responded the burning gaze of the man. It was too intense; like Kuroo poured out all his scorching love for Tsukishima with that flaring scrutiny.

 

He never thought that Kuroo could make him head over heels for him in just a span of weeks. He never thought of being capable in the stupid little thing called love—he never thought he one day, he’ll get crazy over a man. Tsukishima was never a fan of this, after all.

 

But this man, made him realized so many things.

 

Tsukishima would never admit to anyone that he fell in love with Kuroo—he knew already, he was okay with the fact that he admitted it to himself—but he will never confess it to anyone , even his brother,  best friend, _especially_ Kuroo.

 

“A-Are you okay, Tsukishima-san?” Arata asked, worried of the blonde.

Tsukishima sighed heavily, he felt like the whole problem in the world is burden on his shoulders. “Water, please…”

 

Arata panicky nodded and went out of the backstage, probably finding some water. Tsukishima sat at one of the seats for the models.  He have no idea if he’s having an anxiety attack or---Special Kuroo heart attack—or maybe an attack especially made for Kuroo— _fucking unbelievable_.  

 “Tsukishima-san, are you fine?” A familiar face went to him. Tsukishima looked up and saw an angelic face with grey locks. He warily nodded. “Yes, I’m perfectly fine…”

“You don’t look fine…” He responded. “I’m Sugawara Koushi, by the way…”

Tsukishima looked at the man, this Sugawara Koushi looked familiar—like he saw him before, he just doesn’t know where or when. But he knew, he’s sure he saw this face before. He nodded again. “Yes, yes. I’m fine Sugawara-san…”

 

Tsukishima and Sugawara heard a sarcastic laugh—no—more like an insulting scoff. They looked where the voice came from and it was no other than Miya Atsumu, wearing fine yellow sleeveless top, brown shorts and beige casual shoes. Tsukishima thought he looked like a walking sunshine rays, with his sunny apparel and ash blonde locks—truly he looked like one—the irritating sunshine.

 

“Uh?” Sugawara curiously looked at Miya.

Miya smiled. “Stop being a baby Tsukishima. Your prince charming isn’t coming…”

 

Tsukishima couldn’t believe it. Just what the hell is this Miya Atsumu’s problem with him? He was about to talk back but a man went near to them. “You are the one being a baby here, Miya-san.” It was the man with a weird hairstyle.

 

Miya looked at him. “What do you mean, Shirabu?”

“Stop being insecure.” Shirabu said and left Miya speechless.

 

In a speed, Arata came back with a glass of water in hand. He hurriedly gave it to Tsukishima, not giving recognition of Miya and Sugawara. Tsukishima accepted the glass and drank the water. Sugawara lightly tapped his’ shoulders, while Miya Atsumu walked out.

 

“Thank you…” Tsukishima said and gave Arata the glass.

 

 

Tsukishima stared at Miya Atsumu’s back walking away from him. He doesn’t know what this man’s problem with him but he doesn’t want to deal with someone immature and _insecure_ just like what Shirabu said.

 

“Models! Please line up!” A staff entered and shouted.

 

They went to their respective lines. But this time, Tsukishima was at the last because of his tall height. Just like what’s happening at an official fashion runway, all of the models will march their one last walk and the designer behind the striking garments will show up.

 

“Go!” The staff shouted again and the first model on the line went out and they all walked out consecutively.

 

Just like before, Tsukishima’s heart beating became fast and loud. Now that he knew that the man is watching him, he suddenly felt anxious. He just wished his walk and striking a pose will be successful. The cheerful background music played and Tsukishima followed the man before him.

 

The spotlights were everywhere; Tsukishima could feel his graded contact lens slight sting of pain because of the lights. He just focused his attention at his walk and body posture. This is his’ last walk, he should not fail this because if he does—well then goodbye career.

 

 _Please don’t trip. Please don’t trip._ Tsukishima thought while walking. He can feel his hair in his arms standing up. Goosebumps all over his body—and soul. He was amazed how he can still pull off a cheerful aura when he’s freaking out inside. Tsukishima strike a quick pose in front then swift his motion, and then marched his way on the backstage. He was the last model, he silently thank all Almighty for helping him.

 

He heard the host speak when he was near the exit. “Let us all welcome the man behind these outstanding apparels!” Tsukishima continued walking while slightly swaying his hips and strikes a one last pose then continued walking his way at the exit.

 

In a snap, Tsukishima world crumbled.

 

Infront of him, was the man who slowly but surely destroyed him. Kuroo Tetsurou. He shook his head and continued walking. “Kuroo Tetsurou!” The host announced the man’s name.

 

Tsukishima was about to ignore Kuroo when the man held his arm. It was a tight grip, it hurt Tsukishima. In instincts, Tsukishima removed Kuroo hand at his arm, but Kuroo just held Tsukishima’s arm more tightly.

 

“Let go of me…” Tsukishima hissed.

Kuroo stayed silent, staring at Kuroo’s golden orbs. His gaze made Tsukishima tremble. It was like Kuroo was seeing through him, like he can see everything inside Tsukishima’s heart, mind and soul.

“Let me go!”

 

 

Tsukishima sighed in relief when a staff called on Kuroo. It made the man’s grip softened and Tsukishima used that chance to escape. He successfully ran away from the man. Kuroo can’t do anything because the staff was forcing him to show up.

 

“Kuroo Tetsurou everyone! Together with the head designer of Dress and Kill, Kenma Kozume!” The host voice was slowly disappearing as Tsukishima ran.

 

Kuroo was _really_ way out of his league.

 

“T-Tsukishima-san!” Arata shrieked when he saw Tsukishima pale as white. The blonde waved his hands as if it was nothing but it was too obvious that Tsukishima is definitely not fine. Tsukishima was cold, his pulse keeps accelerating second by second, he was sweating cold fluids, body trembling hard,, he lips are dry, he looked pale and worse is—he felt someone was choking him, his throat hurts—he couldn’t breathe properly.

 

“I-I’m okay!”  Tsukishima clutched his palm on the top of his chest. His sight is starting to blur and he could not see properly anymore, he could hear shouts but it was feint. In a snap, Tsukishima fell down and everything was black.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuroo marched his way proudly at the runway. VIP’s clapped their hands as Kuroo walked; behind him was Kenma, his childhood friend and best friend aside from Bokuto. They both stop at the end of the runway; bowing their heads at the people watching.

 

Kuroo suddenly felt weird—anxious. His instincts and subconscious are screaming inside of him. He knew he can feel it; something bad happened. But he needs to be professional and pay respect at the big time people in the event.

 

The host gave both of them a microphone. “Good evening ladies and gentlemen…” Kuroo greeted, at his peripheral vision he saw people panicking at the side of the venue. He glanced at Kenma, speaking using his eyes full of authority. Kenma nodded. “May this event…”

 

Kuroo didn’t even paid attention to what Kenma said. He roamed his eyes; he catched Oikawa mouthing something. Kuroo’s eyebrow furrowed, and mouthed a ‘what’. Oikawa pouted and point something using his lips. Kuroo followed Oikawa.

 

Eyes widen in horror. He saw a familiar posture lying at the emergency bed. Not even thinking twice, he ran into them, not minding the people watching him curiously. Step by step, Kuroo’s heartbeat accelerated. _So this was it_. He thought.

 

Kuroo pushed the people in his way. “W-What happened?” He asked.

A boy with light brown hair answered. “H-He passed out!”

 

 _Shit. I should’ve not left him._ Kuroo thought.

 

The ambulance came, and lifted the unconscious Tsukishima. Kuroo went inside the vehicle, hands clutching at Tsukishima’s. He silently prayed nothing bad happened at the latter. He would go berserk; he would be crazy if something _really_ happened.

 

In a speed, they arrived at the nearest hospital. Tsukishima was brought to the emergency room. Kuroo just sat at the waiting room, the nurse asking Tsukishima’s bio. After a few questions, the nurse left. Kuroo just stared at the floor, thoughts wandered to Tsukishima. He felt his phone vibrated at his pocket. He took it and saw Oikawa calling him

 

**_Oikawa Tooru calling…_ **

****

He swiped the green button. “Hello…”

[Tet-chan! What happened?] Oikawa asked.

Kuroo massaged the bridge of his nose. “I-I don’t know…”

[After this event we’ll immediately go there. Hope Tsukishima’s okay…] Oikawa said.

Kuroo nodded. “Yes… And Tooru…” He called.

[Hmmm?] Oikawa asked. “Did Tsukishima pass?” He asked.

Without having second thoughts, Oikawa answered. [Of course, Tsukishima deserved it…]

 

The call ended. As if on cue, the doctor went out and looked for someone who took Tsukishima at the hospital. Kuroo stood up and strode near to the doctor.

 

“Are you somehow related to the patient?” The doctor asked.

Kuroo bit his lower lip. “F-Friend…”

“Do you know where his parents are?” The doctor said as he scanned the paper he was holding.

Kuroo nodded. “They are in Miyagi. Tsukishima living alone…”

 

The doctor with a rectangular eyeglass nodded. “Okay… Well, Tsukishima-san is fine now. He had an anxiety attack, and it also seemed like he’s been skipping meals.” The doctor said. “Other than that… he’s fine. He just needs to rest because the dark circles are too obvious. Does somehow, Tsukishima have other problems?”

Kuroo was dumbfounded. “I-I don’t know…”

“Well, if yes. I suggest checking Tsukishima on a psychiatrist…” The doctor adjusted his eyeglass. “That’s all. We’ll move Tsukishima to a fine room.”

 

Kuroo nodded, and saw Tsukishima lying at the hospital bed. He followed it. “Uh nurse, please move him to a private room, the cleanest or even the most expensive one. I will pay the bill...” Kuroo said, the nurses’ nodded.

A woman in her middle ages assisted Kuroo to  their desk. Asking more of Tsukishima’s bio and he paid the bill instantly. After a few minutes he’s all done, and walked to Tsukishima’s room.

 

It’s been a few days. Kuroo misses Tsukishima so much.

 

He opened the door slowly and saw Tsukishima sleeping peacefully. He marched his way and sat at the chair near the bed. He clutched Tsukishima’s hand. “Tsukki…”

 

Kuroo loved Tsukishima ever since he met the young man.

 

His father brought him into a business trip in Miyagi way back then. He was bored of the countless yammering of the business man so he decided to stroll at the mall. There, he saw young Tsukishima. Just like what happened in the romantic movies; slow motion, heartbeat hastening, and blood rushing through his veins. He knew, right at that moment, he knew who Tsukishima to his life is.  

 

The blonde was smiling cheerfully, striking a pose while staring at the camera. Kuroo was speechless when he saw that smile. He wants to see more of it. He wants all of it. He wants Tsukishima.

 

He used their family’s power to get to know more of Tsukishima. He hired an investigator for checking and knowing more of Tsukishima’s life—he even hired a bodyguard for the latter for its safety. He knew he was screwed. He had no idea he can do stupid things just for love.

 

And even if he’s only silently watching Tsukishima, loving him from afar. He was fine with it. Tsukishima would never love someone like him. He _is_ Tsukishima’s stalker.

 

But when he saw the latter all alone at the café. He just couldn’t bear it; he will probably regret not introducing himself from Tsukishima. But he took things fast. Tsukishima doesn’t like it.

 

But this time, Kuroo will take everything slow. He’ll definitely get Tsukishima this time.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima slowly opened his eyes; an unfamiliar white ceiling welcomed him. His eyesight were kind of blurry, he blinked multiple times; slowly adjusting his vision. When everything was clear, he sighed and memories rushed in his mind in an instant. Tsukishima muttered. “Damn… I messed up…”

 

“Tsukki?”  A familiar voice called him.

His eyes widen when he saw Kuroo. “What the…”

 

Tsukishima can’t help but to scoff, he still can be sarcastic and salty at times like this. Kuroo on the other hand, just stared at Tsukishima’s pale face. The latter looked exhausted. Kuroo wandered if Tsukishima ate, or even slept.  He looked so ill.

 

“Tsukki, are you fine? What do you feel?” Kuroo asked, he knew he should call the doctor soon—but he might not have a chance to talk with Tsukishima again.

“Why do you care? And stop calling me that…” Tsukishima’s word sting to Kuroo’s heart, mind and soul. The blonde slowly sat up, Kuroo tried to helped him but the latter disapproved. “Don’t touch me.”

 

Tsukishima knew he was acting immature. But the pain Kuroo gave him still hurts. He needs to wear his mask to keep himself alive.

 

He roamed his eyes on the room. “Can I go home now?”

“Tsukki, you need to rest first.” Kuroo said.

The blonde rolled his eyes. “I’m perfectly fine.”

 

Just like before, Tsukishima felt again the emotions Kuroo gave him. The heartbeats, the fluttering butterflies, the rainbows and stars, but he tried his best to ignore all of those.

 

“So… how did the third screening go?” He asked, he was kinda surprised when his voice gone cold. _So_ cold.  “Did I get in the competition? Did I passed?” He added.

Kuroo was about to answer but he cut him off. “Oh of course I did, right? You used your authority!” Tsukishima laughed. “Thank you~!”

 

Kuroo should not know what he gone through. Kuroo shouldn’t know that he was hurt. That the pain hurts so much he could barely live. What Kuroo did, it was unforgivable. Tsukishima loved his passion, his dream—Modelling. He thought he was slowly reaching his dreams, he thought his talent is getting noticed.

 

_But bitch welcome to the real world._

 

It was all because of Kuroo. If not because of this man, surely; he’ll not get noticed, he’ll not get some commercials/photo-shoots. Damn! He should thank him, right?

 

Tsukishima stared at Kuroo. “I won’t use you.”

 

He wants to get noticed. He wants to reach his dream. He wants modelling. Without the help of everyone. He will prove all of them he have the skills, potential and talent in this kind of industry. He will show them. Without. Kuroo’s. Power.

 

But he knew it was all useless. The people know him and his relationship with Kuroo. Even if Tsukishima sweat blood in giving out his best in modelling--people will always think that he’s using someone’s authority. Whatever he’ll do; people’s view on him will never change.

 

It was all useless. People will just think of Tsukishima as a user. A pretty face with no talent.

 

Tsukishima Kei using Kuroo Tetsurou.

 

Tears pooled in his eyes. “But I want to use you too…”

Kuroo’s voice cracked. “Use me, Tsukki. Use me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was having second thoughts adding Kuroo's POV here. But nyeh, whtvr.
> 
> The original plan for this chapter was slightly different, the fifteen models who passed and move on to the next stage should be introduced here but idk why it became like this. It's like my fingers and mind have its own mind xD 
> 
> Still, hoped you like it!


	9. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then Tsukishima gaze pierced to the familiar orbs his soul missed. Kuroo’s hazel coloured cat-like circles pierced to his’ golden orbs. The stare itself was giving Tsukishima emotions he didn’t knew he could feel before—but what more if the man itself showed up—I mean—get near to him? Tsukishima might die—

_I don’t want to see you again._

Seven words. Seven freaking words that Tsukishima wants to take back. He suddenly wants to find a time machine so that he could take time. Those seven words stings; from his mind down to his heart and trembling body. Even if those words were given to Kuroo, Tsukishima felt he was the one hurt, he the one in pain.

 

He never dreamed something like this. He never even wished nor thought of these. He was just a simple college boy; aspiring to be a professional model. Yet everything had changed since he met the man. Tsukishima’s life was simple. To live and to dream. He never assumed nor imagined that ‘to-love-until-it-hurts’ will be applied to his daily life.

 

Before he met the man; his main focus was on school and modelling. But from the time when he met Kuroo—his world changed; everything turned upside-down—three hundred sixty degrees. His attention shifted. It all changed. But the Tsukishima before is now back; the life before Kuroo. Tsukishima’s life before Kuroo happened.

 

“Yamaguchi do I look fine?” Tsukishima asked as he stared at his reflection for the nth time.

Yamaguchi sighed, and nodded. “Tsukki, you are absolutely stunning, for the nth time stop asking me that question all over again!”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi…” Tsukishima said, rolling up his sleeve again.

Yamaguchi scoffed, and imitated his best friend’s voice. “Shut up, Yamaguchi…” With a mocking face.

 

Today’s the official press conference of the said competition. The theme for the said event is elegance and sophisticated metallic black and luscious white. Tsukishima made himself simple; wearing a white polo shirt rolled up the sleeves below his elbow, black slacks, and a pair of black leather shoes. He looked like a young businessman not a model. Nevertheless, Tsukishima loved his simple outfit.

 

“Oh shit…” Tsukishima muttered when he realized something.

Yamaguchi looked up to him. “What is it, Tsukki?”

 

The blonde bit his lower lip as he stared at his reflection at the human-size mirror. Tsukishima couldn’t believe that he forgot this detail.

 

“Yamaguchi, I need to change…” Tsukishima said, panicking.

His best friend gave him a weird ‘are-you-stupid’ look. “What?”

 

Tsukishima shook his head and went to his closet then searched for another apparels to wear. His closet so does his bed is a mess; clothes scattered everywhere. Yamaguchi marched his way to his best friend, trying to stop him.

 

“Tsukki, why?” He asked.

Tsukishima shook his head. “T-This clothes… there from Kuroo. I can’t wear this!”

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi called his name. “It’s okay…”

Tsukishima once again shook his head in disapproval. “No! It’s not okay!”

 

The expensive yet comfortable cotton of the apparel hugged Tsukishima’s body perfectly. It’s like the clothes are saying something to him like ‘don’t-take-me-off’. Tsukishima thought it was stupid, but it was how he felt.

 

“What will you wear then, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi said, making Tsukishima stopped his tracks. “Your clothes are…eh… you know what I mean? Uh how will I say this… but Tsukki, you decide. It’s an event packed with elite people…” He added.

Tsukishima nodded slowly. “Okay, whatever.”

 

 _Yeah, really, whatever_. Tsukishima thought. Erasing the train of thoughts but failed calming his pulse. Whatever the people will think, whatever Kuroo will think. He’ll not care about it, not giving his precious attention to anyone.

 

Tsukishima arrived at the luxurious hotel, where the venue of the said event is held at. He gave the taxi driver his pay for the ride and went out the vehicle. He was 30 minutes early. Tsukishima marched his way inside the deluxe building that screams elegance every corner. The employees greeted him with a smile when he entered; a staff guided him to the venue.

 

They arrived within a few minutes; the spacious room was adorned with sophisticated beautifications with the patterned black, white, gold colours. Tsukishima let the security guard see his ticket for him to go into the location, and after a few minutes of checking he finally entered the place.

 

Tsukishima saw the other models, Sugawara waved at him—signalling him to come over—he marched his way at their table and sat at one of the vacant seat beside the pink-dyed hair man. Tsukishima greeted all of them (though he only knew Sugawara and Kunimi (luckily Miya was still not here).

 

Tsukishima scanned the extravagant surrounding. Just like before—even with Kuroo—Tsukishima suddenly felt small. This is the kind of world that Kuroo grew up to, the man’s world revolve to this kind of atmosphere--completely opposite to Tsukishima.

 

After a few minutes, they were complete. A staff came to them and said the directions, guidelines and what they’ll do on the event. Everything needs to be perfect, elite peoples are coming, plus the fact there are media.

 

They all left the place and went to the backstage; the models will be introduced later at the runway. But it was slightly different than the runway they did on the third screening; it will just be a one runway walk and they’ll form a line, the host introducing their selves just like before. It will be just a quick announcement and the party will continue.

 

“Tsukishima-san, are you fine?” Sugawara asked him.

Tsukishima nodded. “Uh of course I am. Why’d you ask?”

“I’m just worried, something might happen to you again just like the last time.” Sugawara said.

Tsukishima gave him a reassuring smile. “Thank you, Sugawara-san. But I’m really okay, I feel fine now…”

 

The staff suddenly showed up, making the two of them jolt up in surprise. “5 minute y’all!” She shouted and went outside again. They all formed a line—just like before—Tsukishima behind. After a few minutes the scream of the host was heard, claps and shuttering cameras.

 

Oikawa Tooru and Akaashi Keiji were soon introduced. They talked about the said event, the sponsors, the producers and all the staff behind the contest, the rules and regulations and other details about the said competition. From the backstage, they could still feel the intense yet a little bit ‘lively’ aura of the crowd. But Tsukishima loved it; he loves to feel his’ pulse accelerating, his’ body trembling and not because of Kuroo—but because of the competition.

 

“Let us all welcome, the chosen Fifteen!” Oikawa and Akaashi both announced and the staff behind guided the models to come out.

 

Just like what the directions said. They all marched in the runway, striking a quick pose then form a line. Tsukishima straightened his body posture as he put a fierce look, slightly swaying his hips and moving his arms, legs and body like he’s dancing a sweet beat of classic rock. He can hear the camera shuttering, Tsukishima did his best not to blink because of the intense lights of the spotlights and the camera‘s flash. He stared at one of the camera, piercing his golden orbs into it. Then strikes a quick sophisticated pose, swifts his motion and marched his way into the line.

 

Oikawa Tooru and Akaashi Keiji went back the stage; giving the models a warm round of applause. The screen showed their pictures.

 

Then the screen showed the score board.

 

 

Tsukishima calmed his breathing. _This is it_. He thought as he straightened his body posture and put on a serious yet sexy look, slightly— _hopefully_ seducing the crowd. 

 

“Miya Atsumu.” Oikawa called, and Miya took a step forward to bow.

Akaashi’s turn to call. “Terushima Yuuji…” Tsukishima thought this man looked familiar, he just can’t point out it—maybe because of his nervousness.

“Futakuchi Kenji.” Oikawa called and Futakuchi bowed.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow as he called his name. “Tsukishima Kei.” Just like what the other did, Tsukishima took a step forward, slightly bowing his head—giving respect to the crowd. Tsukishima took a step backwards after and slightly took a peek at his idols who were giving him a smile. Tsukishima’s heart fluttered.

 

The others are called too, Tsukishima couldn’t care less—he couldn’t focus his attention on the event because of the intense atmosphere the crowd was giving, but just like what said before, he love it. Tsukishima roamed his eyes at the crowd, giving a smile to which he stared with.

 

Then Tsukishima gaze pierced to the familiar orbs his soul missed. Kuroo’s hazel coloured cat-like circles pierced to his’ golden orbs.  The stare itself was giving Tsukishima emotions he didn’t knew he could feel before—but what more if the man itself showed up—I mean—get near to him? Tsukishima might die—

 

Kuroo was just there, sitting in the table of the VIP’s. Body embraced with a black suit with his iconic maroon necktie, and still killing everyone with his crazy yet sexy bedhead. Kuroo’s stare was intense, yet he can still give Tsukishima a heart-warming feeling. It’s like he’s staring through Tsukishima’s, like he can see the blonde’s soul.

 

Tsukishima wants to run and hugged the man tightly, apologizing to his decisions but Tsukishima still have his mind. It was giving Tsukishima a hard time. Torn between apologizing or standing still to his decisions. It’s making Tsukishima crazy.

 

“Tsukishima-san, let’s go…” Kunimi whispered, slightly tugging his sleeve.

Tsukishima jolted, surprised of the sudden voice. He nodded. “Yes, yes.”

He didn’t even realize that they were all introduced. They walked down and went to their assigned table. Tsukishima sat in between Kunimi and Sugawara. The host went back the stage, announcing something related to the competition. Tsukishima drank the water in his glass, hoping the water will calm him.

 

“Let’s give Mr. Ukai Keishin a warm round of applause!” The host announced and a man with a spiky blonde hair went up the stage.

 

Ukai Keishin is the man behind the competition, together with Oikawa Tooru and Akaashi Keiji—they created this contest; finding and scouting models with talent, skills and potential all over Japan. Ukai Keishin talked about something; Tsukishima couldn’t hear the words escaping from the man’s lips because of the loud beat of his heart.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou was still staring at him, Tsukishima’s starting to feel anxious.

 

“I would like to make a toast, hoping for success and good luck of this competition, and for the future Japan’s Next Top Model…” Ukai Keishin said, lifting his glass. “Cheers?”

 All people in the event lifted their glass, responded. “Cheers!”

“Feel free to party!” Ukai Keishin said, and left the stage.

 

The party started. The catering service started giving them food and other services. Tsukishima lighted his mood, talking to his co-model. But Tsukishima could still feel the tense aura—courtesy of Kuroo’s fiery gaze.

 

Tsukishima ate a little bit of his food, so does his co-models. It was frustrating, having an expensive yet delicious but only eating a few because they all need to maintain their diet.

 

Suddenly a woman in her thirty’s went near their table—especially to Tsukishima. The woman was one of the staff.  She asked. “Are you Tsukishima Kei?”

Tsukishima nodded. “Yes, how may I help you?”

 

The woman gave him a small paper bag, Tsukishima slowly accepted it. “Someone wants to give it to you…” She said.

“Uh who is it?” Tsukishima asked.

The woman shook her head. “I don’t know…”

 

Tsukishima nodded and the woman left. He stared at the small paper bag, Sugawara and Kunimi leaned; asking what was it and what’s inside. Tsukishima shrugged his shoulders, slowly opening the paper bag.

 

“Oh my god…” Sugawara said.

 

It was something Tsukishima never expected. Inside the paper bag was a small box, and inside it was a ring. A silver ring with diamonds with a note _Congratulations~_

A ring. A damn ring.

 

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's freaking starting tomorrow im crying T^T but i'll try my best to update thrice a week :) 
> 
> CREDITS TO THE FANART I'VE USED :)   
> The pictures in the chapters are all my edits, so its crappy
> 
> See you at the next chapter!


	10. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kuroo!” Tsukishima shouted, wanting to take off the ring but Kuroo’s grip on him was too tight. “Kuroo what the--!” He shouted again but the man was just staring at him.

Tsukishima --stunned in his position, hands clutched on the small box-- stared at the tiny circular thing with glistening diamonds that he couldn’t even purchase, but in just a blink of an eye he had it. The silver diamonds shimmer a bit when a light reflected to it, Tsukishima’s heart fluttered at the sight of beauty, but he couldn’t still believe that _someone_ will give it to him.

 

The ring screams elegance and luxury every side, every diamonds, or any part of it.  In just a glance, you can say it’s _very_ expensive—that can even pay Tsukishima’s debt to everyone he had a liability with—or even his own life.

 

He can’t help but to gasp as he closed the box. “Just what on earth….” He mumbled while he keeps the box inside the paper bag.

“Tsukishima-san…” Sugawara called.

He glanced at the man who called him, who was now pouting his lips—pointing something—behind him. Tsukishima creased his eyebrows--having no idea on anything or everything—he then swift his head to look where Sugawara pointed.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou was in front of him. Ever so handsome, slowly killing everyone with his seductive beauty.

 

Tsukishima scoffed, looking away at the lavishly fine-looking man. _What is he doing here?_ He thought as he took a sip of his’ wine placed in front of him—clearly ignoring Kuroo. His co-models just sat there, looking at the two of them having a slight idea of what’s happening between the two of them.

 

“Let’s talk.” Kuroo said.

Tsukishima continued to ignore him—took a bite of his steak and roaming his eyes around innocently. When his eyes caught Oikawa Tooru’s, he freezes. His idol was staring at him with a hint of sly smile. Tsukishima looked away, and then took a sip of water.

“Tsukki….” Kuroo called him.

 

He glanced at Kuroo. “You’re making a scene, Kuroo.” Tsukishima emphasizes his words—hoping for Kuroo to notice the scene he was making. Most of the people are staring at them, some are even taking pictures. Tsukishima doesn’t want this.

“Tsukki…” The man once again called, ignoring the judgemental stares, ignoring the trouble he was making and of course --ignoring his’ words. Tsukishima bit his lower lip. “Goddammit Kuroo! We will talk later, okay?”

 

Kuroo stared at him, not leaving his place. People are starting to notice their table, eyes staring at them. Kunimi, Sugawara, Futakuchi, and Onagawa just stared at them, staying quiet. Tsukishima stresses his’ stare at the man who was still giving him an ‘I-don’t-give-a-fuck’ look.

 

“Kuroo…” A man with a broad figure went to their place. He heard Sugawara coughed a bit, clearly shocked of the man’s sudden appearance. Kuroo took a glance at him. “Fine…”

Before leaving, Kuroo looked at Tsukishima. “Later.”

Tsukishima scoffed lightly but still nodded. “Whatever.”

 

The man bowed at them, Tsukishima slightly shocked of what he did but bowed in response too. His olive orbs was piercing into someone—not his’—but someone behind him—Sugawara Koushi.

 

“I’m sorry for the trouble Kuroo caused, Tsukishima-san.” The man said, but he was not looking at him nor giving him an acknowledgement. Tsukishima took a glimpse at Sugawara who was now in flushed face. “I’m Ushijima Wakatoshi.” The man introduced.

Tsukishima nodded. “It’s okay, Ushijima-san.”

“Thank you for understanding. For now, I’ll leave. Hope you enjoy the party.” Ushijima said then left.

 

Tsukishima stared at Kuroo and Ushijima’s back, walking away from their table. Ushijima was slightly bigger than Kuroo but still, the latter looked amazing in his’ eyes. It was stressing Tsukishima out. Kuroo is still the exquisite man he ever saw. Like no man in this world can ever surpass Kuroo’s beauty—well for Tsukishima of course.

 

Both he and Sugawara sighed in relief when both man were out of their sight. Tsukishima looked at Sugawara. “Are you somehow related to Ushijima-san?”

Sugawara’s pale face turned rosy. His eyes widen as he waved both of his hands in front of him. “What? N-no! No way! Why would—oh my God no!”

Tsukishima nodded, amused of Sugawara’s panicking state. “I understand…”

 

 

A calming music embraced the venue. Tsukishima sat properly, slightly nodding his head and tapping his foot synching to the song’s beat. The event continues, forgetting the trouble Kuroo had cause a little while ago. The dessert were given, Tsukishima was breath-taken when he saw a familiar pink food he always loved—a strawberry fucking shortcake no one asked for in this event. He glanced at the desserts of his’ co-models, it was different.

 

Tsukishima called the waiter who served them. “Uh, excuse me. Why am I the only one with strawberry shortcake?” He asked. Even if this dessert is his’ favourite, he couldn’t believe that he was the only one having this in such event—well probably.

“I don’t really know, Sir. They just ordered me to serve that to you.” The waiter said. “Uh but I do know that someone requested it for you…” He added.

Tsukishima nodded. “Thank you…”

 

The waiter left after done of serving their desserts. Tsukishima just sat there, staring at his favourite sweet strawberry shortcake glazed with chocolate syrup that made it even better. Of course, he has an idea who’s behind this. The cake and the ring, it was all from Kuroo--like who else might be, right?

 

The desserts of his co-models were a vanilla bean ice cream, or a simple yet savouring mango float and many other pocket holing desserts. But even if it’s the most expensive or most delicious dessert served for them, Tsukishima will still choose his favourite.

 

Hours later, some people left the party; you can count the people in the venue in just a stare, the media were ousted, and only the VIP’s, staff and the models were left. They were all having a good time, some are drunk—even Tsukishima himself is starting to get dizzy.

Futakuchi suddenly laugh so does Onagawa. Tsukishima looked curiously at them. _They must be really drunk, suddenly laughing when there’s nothing to be laugh at_. He thought as he roamed his eyes at the surrounding. There, he saw Kuroo marching his way to him.

He shook his head. _Well, I might be drunk too._

 

“You still remember when Aone broke up with me? It was ridiculous!” Futakchi said while laughing.

Onagawa laughed too. “Of course I do! I still recall your face flabbergasted; you sob way too hard that the green thingy inside your nose blows! And of course I still remember when you kneel down to Aone and when—“

“—Fuck shut up!” Futakuchi suddenly cried.

 

Tsukishima sighed as he looked at Futakuchi and Onagawa drunk, _really_ drunk. But Futakuchi was the worst; he sure is a mess right now. Hair messy like his life is, sweating and sobbing way too hard. Tsukishima could not imagine that Futakuchi can be like this when drunk and _broken-hearted_. He silently praised himself for not being like him when his relationship with Kuroo was over. He can’t even imagine himself being a disaster like how his acquaintance now is.

 

He suddenly felt a small pat on his shoulder-blade; he looked up to it and saw Kuroo.

“Tsukki, I’ll drive you home…” Kuroo said.

He shook his head. “I-I’m fine.”          

 

The last time he checked; his relationship with Kuroo is over. Then why is this man talking to him casually like nothing happened? Yes, absolutely. Like nothing happened. Like they never broke up, like they never fought. It was bizarre but it felt like it. It’s been a week or two or more—

Maybe all they need was time. It was the time the two of them needed. A time to think, a time to calm down, the time that Kuroo and Tsukishima needed to settle all the things.

 

Tsukishima stared at Kuroo. “Uh maybe later…”

“Okay.” Kuroo answered with a slight smile then went back to his table.

 

Tsukishima focused his attention back to his’ drunk co-models. Futakuchi --propping his elbow at the table, palm in his jaw—was crying a bucket—more like an ocean of tears. He took a sip of his liquor as he cursed a man named Aone Takanobu who surprisingly was Futakuchi Kenji’s former boyfriend.

“Oh my god, Kuchi!” Onagawa squealed, Futakuchi answered a loud ‘what’.

Onagawa shaked the latter’s shoulders. “Aone’s here!”

“WHAT?!” Futakuchi screamed as he stood up. “Where the hell is that motherfucker?!”

 

Tsukishima sighed, embarrassed at the commotion his co-models were making. He silently thanked that the media already left or it will be a big problem to the company, and to Futakuchi and Aone of course, but their relationship before was never a private, they were too showy and when they broke up it was big news to both Sports and Fashion industry.

 

He glanced at Kuroo at the other table; luckily the man was staring at him. “Let’s go home…” He mouthed.

Kuroo nodded and stood up, bidding goodbyes to the people at the table. He then marched his way to Tsukishima. The man hummed when he was beside Tsukishima as he handed his palm to the latter. The blonde shook his head and stood up on his own.

 

Tsukishima made a mistake once again.

 

He wants to slug his head with a hammer, or just bury himself alive. _Just what the hell am I thinking?_ Tsukishima thought. They were over, really over. Then why is he with Kuroo? This should never happen. But because of his idiocy it does.

 

Talking or driving your ex home is never a good idea.

 

Maybe, Tsukishima missed the man so much that he go with him. Maybe he loved the man somuch that he forgot his principles. The rules, the promises, the _principles_. This is really a bad idea.

 

They were now at the parking lot when Tsukishima stopped his tracks. Kuroo looked at him curiously, the man’s expression screamed inquisitiveness and fear. Tsukishima sighed as he bowed down to the latter. “I’m sorry for the trouble I caused.” He started. “I.. I’ll just go home on my own…”

 

“T-Tsukki---“ Kuroo called.

He cut him off. “We’re over, right?”

 

Tsukishima looked straight into Kuroo’s, he wants the man to feel inferior, but no matter what he will do it will never happen. Kuroo is a superior, there’s no way that he can make the man feel mediocre. And even if Tsukishima was the first one to give Kuroo a piercing gaze—it was him who had a goose-bumps, who had chills, who had lingering and tingling sensations because of the man’s responding gaze.

 

It was unfair. So unfair.

 

“I’m sorry…” Tsukishima said again, and was about to walk out when Kuroo tugged his elbows, forcing him to face him. Tsukishima felt something slid between his fingers. A cold metal circular object was inside one of his fingers. His face turned horror at the sight of another ring placed in his’.  

 

It was another ring, another design, another diamonds. Fucking shit.

 

“Kuroo!” Tsukishima shouted, wanting to take off the ring but Kuroo’s grip on him was too tight. “Kuroo what the--!” He shouted again but the man was just staring at him.

 

This was too much! Way too much!

 

He never expected Kuroo to make a move like this! It was like the man was so obsessed with him!

 

“I will not marry you!” He shouted and he felt Kuroo’s grip loose. Tsukishima took this chance to let go. He carress his wounded arm as he shot a glare to Kuroo who now looked defeated. “I will never ever marry you!”

 

This was really a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! But still no schedule on how I update. I got loads of homeworks, projects and reports uhuhu its just the first week of school and---i wanna crei
> 
> Andohmygad i wrote dis chap in rush huhu. but still hoped you liked it!
> 
> I will soon post the competition and will add more of Kuroo's obsessive acts XD 
> 
> p.s: i kinda love this chapter bcoz of Ushijima and Suga and ofcourse because of Futakuchi haahhaha


	11. Live and Learn

Tsukishima swore to himself that never to be with or near to Kuroo again, never again. Having this man near to him suffocates Tsukishima—like something’s killing him inside; the fluttering inside his stomach, the loud thumping of his heart that want’s to rip off from his chest—everything, everything Tsukishima don’t want to experience again. But when he saw Kuroo’s expression—the defeated look he expressed—it hurts—something stings inside of Tsukishima. He wants to take back the painful words he said yet somehow he wants to stay everything this way. Like it never happened—that everything never happened and was only a painful lie.

 

This world is a never-ending war; the endless battle, the infinite problems, the ceaseless scars. Tsukishima wants to fight, he wants to live, he wants to survive, and having Kuroo in his’ life will just make things complicated, even more complicated.

 

What Tsukishima doesn’t understand is why Kuroo’s still pursuing him—well—he understand some of it but—why? The whatsoever questions keep on bugging him. Like…Why him? Why does this man like him? Why is Kuroo acting this way?  So many why’s, yet zero answers. Having a relationship with Kuroo is a thing, but marrying the man is another thing.

 

Tsukishima thought: Yes, Kuroo might be his’ stalker but… really… does a stalker really act this way? Kuroo doesn’t seem like a stalker though. He was not dangerous. He was neither creepy nor mysterious. He was just open to what he felt. He was sure that nothing ‘action’ will happen to his’ life. Because Kuroo is here, Kuroo will still be a part of his’ life because the man wants to. But still… there are so many people out there that might be Kuroo’s one and only yet he still pursue him. With the man’s looks, fame and gold—surely he can choose whoever he wants to be… just not _him_.

 

Just not Tsukishima. Just not him.

 

But of course, Tsukishima wants it too.

 

It’s just… the timing was wrong and everything happened fast.

 

“Kuroo-san. I’m sorry.” Tsukishima said once again then bowed. Kuroo looked at the ring rolling at the pavement, Tsukishima stayed his position; heads bow down. The ring stopped rolling in front of him; Tsukishima’s eyes widen when he saw Kuroo kneeled down and took the ring.

 

He slowly stood up straight—still stunned at what’s currently happening. Tsukishima’s focus were unsteady, he shifted his eyes to the ring and to Kuroo’s. The stiffness he felt was slowly killing him; he wants to move, he wants to runaway but something’s stuck on his feet that he can’t move an inch. Kuroo’s having this tender expression, yet he looked blue. He kneeled down, looking up to Tsukishima; hands clutched on the ring with a dejected look.

 

“I-I’m—“Tsukishima was about to say something but was cut off by Kuroo’s; “Four years…”

 

They just stayed in that position. The cosy silence of the night, feint sound of crickets and soft dancing of the leaves, the wind breeze blows their hair but Kuroo stayed kneeled down while Tsukishima standing. They never expected that silence will be this loud—it was their heartbeats—their feelings expressing.

 

Tsukishima shook his head, ending the conversation. “I’m sorry.”

 

Oh how Tsukishima wished everything was easy and simple. Marrying Kuroo will just make people think of Tsukishima. People will judge him again, and whether he likes it or not, situations like that will occur in the future. This is not the time, someday in the future—Tsukishima will finally say yes. With dreams and goals achieved, proved the people they were wrong and with a better future. He just hoped that Kuroo can wait—he wished the man can wait.

 

* * *

 

 

Someone knocked the door. It was Saturday and Tsukishima had no class, he’s currently finishing his’ requirements, assignments, projects and other school works. He needs to finish everything on time so that he can join the competition without problems in the institution. Tsukishima ignored the knock because he knew Lev will answer it. Compare to him, the latter was doing nothing than stalking his crush on social media.

 

Then it knocked again. Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows and bats an eye at Lev. “Oy Haiba! Can you please?” Tsukishima looked at Lev who slowly stood up from laying, smile was evident from the taller man. “Okay okay!”

 

Tsukishima went back from what he was doing. But Lev distracted him.

 

“Tsukki!” He called.

Tsukishima rolled his eyebrows. “What?” He answered without looking.

“Oy Tsukishima!” Lev called again.

He sighed. “What?!”

“There’s something for you again!” Lev responded.

 

Tsukishima instantly stood up, and doze his way to Lev who was now holding a box. He took it from his’ roommate’s hands and immediately opened the box. He can’t help but to gasp at the sight. Inside the big box was another box of a famous shoe brand, tons of paper bags of a prominent clothing line, and many other more Tsukishima could not imagine—well uhm—he knew, but he just couldn’t believe it!

 

Almost every day someone’s giving him gifts and of course it’s no other than Kuroo! Tsukishima heaved a sigh as he ran his fingers through his blonde locks. His’ closet is now full, and some of the clothes the man gave was not yet worn nor seen. They were so many of it, Tsukishima just wants to shriek out loud because of frustration but he doesn’t want to meet Kuroo again.

 

“Oh shucks! This is the latest NMDs bro!” Lev shouted when he saw the inside of the shoe brand. “Fucking shit, I’m envious!” He added.

 

Tsukishima sighed as he closed the box, and kept in below his bed. As much as he loves the gifts Kuroo gave him—he just—damn—he couldn’t believe it. Tsukishima just wants to call the police and caught Kuroo but of course—the man will just use his’ power.

 

Why won’t Kuroo give up? Will he just leave Tsukishima alone?

 

But Tsukishima doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want it but he wants it too. Torn between ‘if it’s meant to be it will be’ and ‘if you want it go get it’. It was foolish, but it’s the truth.

 

“I-I’m going…” Tsukishima said to Lev.

Lev asked while staring at his device. “Hmm? Where to?”

“Professor. I’m gonna pass them all.” Tsukishima answered as he took all the paper works he did.

Lev nodded and rolled to the other side of the bed. “This early?”

“Yeah. Bye.” Tsukishima said.

 

 

 _It’s about erasing all_ ; Tsukishima thought while marching his way to the teacher’s faculty. This situation Tsukishima’s experiencing is driving him crazy. He knew what to do, he knew what’s right and wrong yet… it’s like his mind, heart and body wants something else. Tsukishima’s commands are useless, because deep inside him; he knew. Forgetting, erasing, replacing—they were all useless. Because the more you want to forget, the more you’ll remember.  Why? Well let’s just say, its life.

 

Of course Tsukishima also knew that we’re all responsible to our life decisions. But when the time comes that you’ll be in a situation you never expected. Planning is useless because in the end, we’ll just go with the flow and see how it everything ends. Tsukishima always believed that; you make your own destiny, you choose you path, you the one responsible with your life. He was sure of his’ future, everything was perfect, and he controlled everything. But then Kuroo happened.

 

What Tsukishima’s trying to say is; no matter how ready you are, how sure you are, and how you see life… there will always be a moment that will completely change your view of life, your way of thinking, and will change you. And in his life, it was Kuroo. It was the man who changed everything. And no matter what he command his heart, mind, body and soul—it was no use. No matter how wise his’ plan is, there will always be a troublemaker that’ll wreck his life; wreck for the worse or for better. He doesn’t know if he’s making any sense, but it’s that.

 

It’s either you live and you learn, or you cry and you learn or whatever you’ll do just to move on but you’ll still learn.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cried.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the childish behaviour his’ best friend did. “Shut up, Yamaguchi…”

“But, but ,but---“ The brunette cried once again.

 

Tsukishima will now leave the school for the competition. He successfully finished his’ semester, and other school paper works. He was now ready to go, but Yamaguchi keeps nagging him. It’s not like he’ll be gone for years, Tsukishima will just be gone for a month! And it’s not like he’ll fly to other countries, for Pete’s sake he’ll still stay in Tokyo! Yamaguchi was just overreacting especially since he knew his ex-boyfriend Terushima is one of the contestants.

 

“Oh my God, Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima tried his best not to shout. “it’s just a month, and if ever I’ll be eliminated early then we’ll meet early --well don’t you ever dare pray for that—but sheez! Stop acting like a baby, it’s pissing me off!”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi replied with a shriek.

The blonde shook his head in frustration. “Okay! Okay! I’ll keep an eye on that Terushima so that you’ll go in peace!”

 

Just like the other modelling competitions in the world. The JPntm; Men’s edition, will be held at a luxurious hotel sponsored by the hotel itself. But of course, they’ll just stay at the pent house, with no wifi. They had weeks of preparation before the said competition, and now, their ready to go.

 

“Really?” Yamaguchi asked with eyes full of stars.

“Yes! Now, shut up!” Tsukishima responded.

 

He was ready. This is his’ first step. Tsukishima just wished no one will bother him now. No distractions. No problems. And dream achieved! In this competition, Tsukishima will prove to everybody that he got everything a Top Model should have. He will succeed, without anyone’s power—without Kuroo’s power.

 

He was back to zero. But no obstacles can stop him now.


	12. Challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WROTE IN RUSH! IM SORRY

Tsukishima felt like he was at the middle of Tokyo Dome, night market in Osaka, or Sendai gym in Miyagi prefecture. Everyone was busy and panicking; staff and crew’s running back and forth—he can’t help but to feel some adrenaline rush hastening through his veins—he can’t even point out if he’s nervous or excited. But whatever it is—Tsukishima is ready.

 

Wearing a large white tank top paired with slightly worn out denim blazer, denim ripped jeans, and a snowy NMD’s for the finishing touch. The theme for the first official runaway of the competition is denim blue. Tsukishima tried to express something else with his outfit for today—he wants everyone to realize that blue is not always a gloomy colour—with the help of the ripped jeans and the worn out blazer; surely, blue will scream ferocity just like red—he just wished he made sense.

 

This was it. His life will change in just a few minutes. With a striking pose and an elegant walk, it’ll change his world. He was excited; Tsukishima was more than ready—but why? Why is he having second thoughts? It’s truly absurd for Tsukishima—this is’ modelling ya’know? Nevertheless, he continued.

 

Tsukishima looked his reflection at an expansive mirror located at the spacious wall in the backstage. His confidence is low right now, currently having a self-pity party—he was not like this before. Tsukishima Kei was full of confidence; he was all poise, elegance and ferocity. But right now—he’s not sure. Terrible and embarrassing thoughts popped into his mind that needs to be locked in a box and throw on the deepest depths. He tried to steady his inhalation as he close his eyes to let out a calm breathing, after a few seconds, Tsukishima felt fine.

 

Sugawara Koushi went to him, also checking his appearance. Unlike him, Sugawara had this flirty look; a knee-length denim jumper combined with a white fitting V-neck shirt, a beige timberland boots and he wore a cream blue patterned bandana on his head. Despite trying to look seductive, Sugawara still looked like an angel; his soft snowy skin matched perfectly with his outfit’s colours, plus the fact that his’ hair colour is ash, it added his innocent fresh aura—he totally slayed his look in every part of it.  Tsukishima suddenly felt envious as he looked at the latter’s appearance and to his’—compare to him and Sugawara—the ashen definitely won.

 

“I’m nervous…” Sugawara opened the topic.

Tsukishima nodded and tried to flash a smile. “So am I…”  


And he can’t deny the fact that Sugawara is kind and humble—but he just can’t help but to feel envious—because everyone in this room is his’ opponent; Tsukishima had no time for dilly dallies. Still, he just can’t ignore Sugawara just because his jealous. Sportsmanship, and respect for others is a must on every competition.

 

“You really look familiar…” Tsukishima suddenly said when he was staring intently at Sugawara. The latter jerked a bit at the blonde’s unexpected remark. Sugawara glanced at him. “Why do you think so?”

Tsukishima shrugged his shoulder. “I—I think I saw you at one of the magazines, or articles? I don’t know.” He answered as he caresses his’ face, checking on pores and dirt’s.

“Okay so I’ll be honest…” Sugawara started. “Do you remember the scandal of Ushijima Wakatoshi?” He asked. Tsukishima stopped his tracks; he slowly glanced at the ashen. “Y-You’re--?”

Sugawara flashed a smile, but it was clear that it was fake—like deep inside the ashen’s soul; he’s hurting. “Yep, that was me…” He popped the ‘p’. “I’ll go now, see you later~” He bid goodbye at the blonde.

 

Tsukishima stared at Sugawara’s back. Of course, he knew the scandal; it was big surprising news—everyone in Japan knew. He sighed, feeling sad of the latter. _How did Sugawara Koushi survive?_ He thought.

 

Arata suddenly went to him, slightly panicking. The brunette was still his assistant for the competition. Tsukishima glanced at the exhausted brunette. He asked, “What’s the problem?”

“W-W-We’re g-going l-live in five minutes…” Arata stuttered.

Tsukishima’s eyes widen at the sudden announcement. “What? We’re doing live? I thought it’s recorded--!”

“O-Oh! M-my bad!” Arata shrieked. “I mean, the show’s starting in five minutes. I’m sorry.” He corrected his mistake a while ago.

The blonde heaved a sighed in relief. “Sheez! You got me there!”

 

The both of them doze their way to the surrounding area; where the other models are already there, waiting. Tsukishima stood beside Onagawa who was busy on his phone. The latter acknowledge him by bowing, and he responded with a bow, too. After a few minutes, the fifteen models were complete and the head crew came inside. Just like before, he called their own names and rearranged their positions based on the scores.

 

Miya Atsumu walked full of confidence to the front. He had this swag and dope look Tsukishima always hated. Like, why do people even wear loose jeans and shirts? But it’s part of the fashion. Still—as much how Tsukishima wanted to deny—Miya Atsumu definitely looked cool on his outfit. Terushima Yuuji stood beside Miya. Not like the latter, Terushima wore semi-formal attire which was slightly ridiculous—but everything is fine as long if it’s fashion. He then stood beside Futakuchi Kenji who wore a trendy Korean fashion. The brunet smiled at him, and he does too. Everyone looked calm—maybe it’s just him who’s nervous—it’s his first time after all—and it looked like all the models here are professional unlike him who’s aspiring and inexperienced—well, not really inexperienced—but still.

 

The familiar music suddenly played—it was the official song of the competition—and will be played every opening of the show. They are already done on the pre photo-shoots and shooting for the opening clip of the show. Tsukishima can’t wait to see the finished product. What they wore was pretty vulgar and bold—a really must watch.

 

“In five!” The head crew shouted. “Four! Three! Two! One!” And in every count; Tsukishima’s heart fluttered, blood rushing through his veins, shaking body—and all because he is thrilled. He is now taking his first step.

 

“Go, Miya!” Shouted by the head crew, signalling Miya to come out first. And then, Terushima following, and so does Futakuchi. And now, him, Tsukishima Kei.

 

Tsukishima stared at the entrance; he then took a glance at the pavement. He felt like he was back to baby, doing his first step, first walk—first everything. He almost forgot that the show was rolling until the head crew shouted at him. He delayed the show for about 3 minutes staring at nothing particular. Tsukishima apologized and went out.

 

He felt nostalgic. And even though they were only few people watching them—Tsukishima felt like he was at a crowded runway; media’s everyone, super models, business tycoons, and all the people in both Fashion and Business industry. At every turn he takes, trail he track, stride he stroke, and poises he pictured—everything was almost perfect.

 

Tsukishima saw Oikawa and Akaashi saying something but because they were at an open-area, it cannot be heard, Ukai Keishin was just staring at him and his every move he make. He stopped at the end of the runway, striking his last poise before he doze his way to where the first three models stayed. Futakuchi smiled at him. “That was amazing!” He replied a sincere ‘thank-you’.

 

The blonde didn’t realize that Kunimi was done at the runway until the brunette stood beside him. He focused his attention on the next model which is Sugawara Koushi. Tsukishima fixated his gaze at the ashen; who now owned the runway—everyone was shocked—Sugawara was really different, very different from the innocent one. Sugawara’s aura changed—he had this strong ferocity look like he was proving himself to someone. It gave Tsukishima goosebumps.

 

Moments later, all of them where done. They all formed a straight line in front of the panel; Oikawa, Akaashi, and Ukai. The brunette flashed a cheerful smile at them, while the raven only bowed as a form of acknowledgement and the blonde smirked. A staff went to them and gave Oikawa a paper, which he explained that it’s a new scoreboard based on their performance a while ago.

 

“Good morning, gentlemen.” Oikawa greeted. “Welcome to the first ever modelling competition in Japan, where you must not waste your every second. Strike your way to be the first Japan’s Next Top Model…are you guys, ready?”

He then waved the paper in front of them. “Because this is a competition, we will not go easy on you so I’m warning you guys to be ready all the time. This paper I hold serves as your first score challenge, and the winner will receive an immunity for the next photoshoot while the bottom—“ Oikawa stopped, eyes fixated on each one of them. “The bottom two will experience another challenge, and the one who had the lowest score—will be out of the competition.” He finished his sentence.

Tsukishima sighed, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Oikawa opened the paper and announced the names of the winners. “The first name I call is the victor of the challenge and will receive immunity.” Oikawa started, he smiled and declared afterwards. “Sugawara Koushi!”

 

He looked at the expression of the ashen—Sugawara was shocked, of course he would be—but Tsukishima can’t help but to ask why is he surprised—he did a great job—so great that he can’t stop the envious emotions he currently felt.

 

Next to be called was Miya Atsumu, Hanamaki Takahiro, Konoha Akinora, and he was called. Tsukishima sighed; maybe he needs to step up his game. 5th place? He should give his best shot. Oikawa continued the succeeding models who passed; Shirabu Kenjirou, Kunimi Akira, Yahaba Shigeru, Terushima Yuuji, Kuguri Naoyasu, Futakuchi Kenji, Matsukawa Issei, Semi Eita.

 

Oikawa face fell into a serious one. “You now know who the bottom two is; Yuzuru Komaki and Onagawa Tarou with the equal score of 39 percentage.” He continued. “The challenge will start tomorrow, for now be ready and get some beauty rest. Good bye, gentlemen.”

 

The panel left and they were guided to where they’ll stay at. Tsukishima breathing was unsteady when he realized that the condominium they’ll stay is where Kuroo’s pent house is at—so there is a high chance on bumping into the man inside the building—and it made Tsukishima stressed.

 

He roamed his eyes to his surroundings. The runway venue is located at the back of the said condominium which is spacious. They doze their way inside, and to the elevator, after a few moments they reached the designated floor. Excited models made their way inside the penthouse and it revealed something they never expected.

 

The penthouse was a mess. With no wallpapers or paintings on the wall, the living room was empty; no couch, no centre table, no appliances even their rooms had none—but hey, they should be grateful because the kitchen and comfort room had sink, bowl and appliances right? They doze their way inside the room and saw a huge poster with a poem;

 

**GLAM AND GLITTER**

**GOLD AND SILVER**

**CAN YOU MODELS**

**MAKE US NOBBLE?**

 

“What?” Tsukishima heard one of them dumbfounded but even he doesn’t understand the poem. “Hey there’s a folder!” Futakuchi said, and took the small folder pasted on the bare wall, he opened it and a letter was found.

 

**_Good day, gentlemen!_ **

**_This is the second challenge for all of you to prove yourself that you are Japan’s Next Top Model. This challenge will help you further your knowledge in Fashion Industry. Look around; empty walls and no interiors, right?_ **

**_As a model, how will you change this room?_ **

**_Because being a model is not just about clothes, catwalk, runways and poses, gentlemen._ **

**_May it be a glammy or glittery theme,_ **

**_Or a room full of gold, silver and elegance._ **

**_Are you up for the challenge?_ **

****

A staff gave them a magazine, full of appliances, beautifications and other things to be decorated inside. They sat on the empty floor as they scanned the magazine. Tsukishima stared at nothing in particular, train of thoughts sinking inside.

 

This competition is not what he expected to be.

 

He roamed his eyes to his models that were now busy and attentive on checking out, and then he checked on his own hands holding the magazine. He really had no idea what’s his doing. He should be focusing now instead of thinking of useless things—but he just can’t—he knew he should—but— _ugh_. Just glancing at his co-models or opponents gave him chills; they were rapt and competitive—of course this is a competition after all. Tsukishima realized that he should not waste his precious time here if he really wants to prove himself to everyone.

 

“Hey…” He called them, and they all looked up on him. “Let’s make a plan first, right?”

 

They only have a 3 days to finish this challenge, it was stressing them out but they are fifteen models here, all guys and muscular. But the worse part here is—there are fifteen models and fifteen different ideas—how do they come up with just one?

 

“What about we come up on themes?” Futakuchi asked. “I suggest the masculine touch theme, you know?” He added.

Kuguri shook his head slowly. “Well, the Asian-Modern theme sounds good, too…”

“Ooh, I want fancy and feminine!” Yahaba said.

 

Tsukishima felt his head ached a little because of these. Heck, it’s only been minutes and this is what he got! Sugawara calmed them down with an angelic smile which made everyone’s heart flutter.

 

“We should plan first, okay?” Sugawara said. “Like what colours, patterns—you know?” He added.

Miya Atsumu shook his head. “Can’t believe I’m working with idiots.” He murmured which was clear to everyone. He shrugged his shoulders. “No offense, really.”

“Well, the door is wide open; you can leave whenever you want to.” Shirabu deadpanned.

Miya acted surprised. “Why won’t you do it? After all it was your idea.”

“My idea and my advice for _you_. Gosh, did you go business school?” Shirabu responded and acted surprised too.

 

This is going to be reeeaaaalllyyy hard challenge.

 

In the end, they all agreed with the subtle bohemian theme. They grouped themselves into 3 groups. The group assigned to the living room were; Tsukishima, Sugawara, Futakuchi, Semi and Yahaba. The kitchen (and comfort room) were on; Miya, Kunimi, Yuzuru, Kuguri, and Terushima while the rooms were given to; Futakuchi, Shirabu, Onagawa, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki. All of them oath to make the penthouse good, and will not fought to each other.

 

While sweeping the dust on the floor, Tsukishima suddenly felt thirsty—sadly there’s no groceries inside the fridge because of you know. He called his group. “Hey… let’s go get something to drink?” He asked.

Semi shook his head. “Let’s just ask the staffs’s to bring us some…”

“That’s kinda rude?” Sugawara said.

Semi glanced at Sugawara. “Then go outside, find and buy to clench your thirst, suit yourself.” 

“Ooh, the devil and the angel ashen are arguing?” Yahaba teased.

Tsukishima bats an eye at the creampuff. “Stop.”

 

On the other hand, Miya Atsumi was busy commanding his groupmates of what and the what-not.

 

Kunimi rolled his eyes. “Why won’t you clean that yourself?”

“Excuse me?” Miya asked. Kunimi swayed his hand to his back. “You may pass.”

Then they heard a shout from the room section. “Kunimi, that idiot didn’t go to business school! Quit playing with his stupid brain!”

 

And oh, the group assigned to rooms were only playing and doing stupid things instead of cleaning.

 

Great.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsukishima held his breathing at the sight of the newly finished penthouse. It gave them an eerie feeling but they loved it. The bohemian motif gave them a cheerful vibe, the patterns, the colours, and the interiors were pleasing to their eyes. He couldn’t believe it, they managed to complete the challenge successfully, and not just that—their penthouse is a beauty.

 

Oikawa and Akaashi suddenly came in. They flashed a smile at the models that looked mess. Both of them scanned and check the whole loft and amazed by its beauty. Oikawa suddenly clapped his hands. “Okay models! Get ready, first photo-shoot coming up!”

 

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS MEH AND WROTE IN RUSH. BUT I'LL ADD FURTHER EXPLANATIONS AND DETAILS ON NEXT CHAPTER. ITS JUST SOMETHING HAPPENED. I'M REALLY SORRY
> 
> ^Suga's story is now posted!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay~ So the chapter length depends, some chapters might be long but i think the majority is short (mainly because idk english dat much huhu) 
> 
> So please! Let me know if I made a mistakes! 
> 
> You can also comment your prompts/suggestions! Or message me on twitter; @astrumysticus ~!
> 
> Find me on wttpd,twtr,ask.fm with the same username! Let's be friends! ^^
> 
> p.s: i don't have a sched on how i update, and school's starting next next week and im crying


End file.
